When time comes
by xxamaxx
Summary: Harry is sent through time by Voldemort, can he save the future?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Harry gets hit with a spell Voldemort said, it takes him back in time, and to the future. This is different from how the minister found out about** **Voldemort.**

Harry sat on his small bed at private drive. The Dursely's ignored him, thankfully. He hadn't heard any news regarding Voldemort, and was starting to get annoyed with everyone. He watched the muggle news, keeping track of people dying 'Mysterious Deaths' as Muggles call them. Though in Harry's reality Killing Curses. The ministry were fools not to believe Harry and Dumbledore.

Then Harry felt it. His scar burning, it hadn't hurt that bad unless...Voldemort's near. With a start the young wizard whipped out his wand, and jumped to his feet. The house shook, and Harry heard hit aunt scream.

Harry raced downstairs, just as his scar burned like fire.

The dursleys rushed in, looking scared.

"What did you do boy!?" Vernon ordered

"I didn't do anything!" Harry felt it again, the house shook more, someone was trying to break the blood wards around the house. Harry was scared to admit, Voldemort might be able to break the wards.

"Get out of here! Go down into the basement and _do not move!" _Harry ordered

"Don't tell us what to-" Vernon sneered

''Do it or get killed!" Harry hissed.

"Don't threat-"

"I'm not going to kill you! The bloody death-eaters will!" Petunia grew pale, she knew what they were capably of, she didn't want to admit it, but she knew.

"Vernon, Dudders let's go." She ordered, in a voice that screamed 'Do not argue!' She let a confused Dudley, and a stammering Vernon into their basement. Just in time.

The door busted open. revealing a hooded figure and 3 masked figure. Harry could make out, Yaxley, Dolohv, and...Pettigrew.

"Well Potter, playing hero? Saving your family." Voldemort sneered

Harry said nothing but glared, wand raised.

"It was stupid to come here." He said finally.

"By the time Dumbledore can come, you shall be dead...And I shall rise."

''Wouldn't bet on that Tom."

"Don't call me that!" Voldemort hissed

"Why not? Remind you of your father. Muggle wasn't he," Harry provoked

"Crucio!" Voldemort said, as though a spell used everyday. Harry stepped out of the way, he noted the death-eaters cringed when Voldemort said the spell. Harry was a bit happy when Peter squeaked in fear.

"That the best Tom?"

Voldemort smirked "I shall kill everyone you love Potter. Love, Love is weakness Potter."

"Love defeated you Tom. And you won't touch them."

"What about that mutt you call godfather? I hear he's in hiding, such a cowardly thing-"

"Reducto!" Harry yelled, only to have Voldemort deflect it.

''The blood traitor Weasleys next, then the Mudblood Granger."

''Stupefy!"

Voldemort once again deflected it. "But, I think I'll kill you first...Slowly and painfully. I wish to see the light leave your eyes."

"Sorry to tell you Tom, but not all wishes come true. _Expelliarmus!" _Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand.

He scowled at the smirking Harry before chanting a spell harry didn't know.

The last thing Harry saw was Dumbledore coming with a few familiar faces, and Voldemort and the death eaters leaving. Not before Voldemort threw one last smirk...

Then everything went dark...

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk sucking a lemon drop thoughtfully. He had just come back from a meeting with Fudge. He thought Fudge was a fool for not believing Voldemort is back. Though part of him knew Fudge was blinded by fear, he didn't blame him. But Fudge needed to open his eyes, before the wizarding world dies.

Then something happened he wished would never happen. Someone broke into the Dursley's house.

The wizard heeded no time flooing over to Grimmuald place. He then remembered that he had an order meeting later. Remus, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, and Mad-eye were already there. Though the two 15 year old would have to leave during the meeting.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, part of a werewolf perk is smelling peoples feelings. Dumbledore smelled like fear.

"Voldemort broke into the Dursleys house." He got straight to the point.

Shock written over everyone's face "Well lets go!" Sirius commanded

"Sirius I don't th-"

"He's my godson Albus!" Sirius whined

''We're coming too!" Ron declared

"Absolutely not! You along with everyone else under 20 is staying here!" Molly said

"But he's our friend!" Hermione argued

Dumbledore smiled sadly "You can't even use magic outside of school."

This seemed to get them to settle down but Tonks seemed to catch a point "Then how will Harry use magic?"

Dumbledore sighed "When he is at Private drive I placed a charm on the street, harry could use magic undetected by the ministry. outside he can't use magic."

This got everyone to calm down. "well lets go!" Sirius said again.

Arthur, sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Dumbledore porkeyed to private drive.

Just in time to see, a bright light fill the room, and Voldemort's smirking face. Wand raised, Dumbledore was about to cast a spell on the snake-faced wizard, before he apperated out with the three death-eaters.

Remus and Sirius felt sick when they saw Peter- their ex-best friend- wearing the death eater mask. Never would they expect one of their best friend would bear the dark mark.

Sirius felt panicky, when he saw his godson was not in the house.

"where he is Albus!?"

''I think I know. Alastor Tonks check the house. find the Dursleys make sure they are alive. Here- porkey to Hogwarts Infirmary. Sirius gather the Weasley's and to Hogwarts infirmary. Remus, Arthur check the streets, for anyone harmed." Dumbledore instructed.

Moody and Tonks nodded and walked into the house. Moody upstairs, Tonks lower floors. Sirius reluctantly left, and Arthur and Remus also went off. Arthur went right while Remus north.

* * *

Harry looked around. He was in the great hall, in...Hogwarts?

What was he doing in Hogwarts? He was just at Private Drive. Then a voice shook he out of his thoughts "Oy, Prongs how did ya do it? Apperate in Hogwarts?"

Prongs? This voice sounded very familiar. Harry turned around and saw a younger Sirius Black standing 2 feet away from harry, looking gobsmacked, but still had a goofy grin.

"I-Er...Dumbledore, I er." Harry stammered, before awkwardly leaving. He would go find Dumbledore, he would know what happened,

harry walked up to Dumbledore's office.

'I don't know the password!' He thought

''Er...Lemon Drops?" The gargoyle stayed still

"Acid Pops... Chocolate Frogs, Lemon sherbert... Licorice wands... Blood pops...?"

"Uh I don't know the password..." The gargoyle stayed still.

Harry sighed "Sugar quills?" He let out a breath of relief when the gargoyle jumped aside.

Harry entered without knocking.

"Who might you be? You look an awful lot like James does. Though your eyes..."

"Professor it's me! Harry! I don't know what happened."

That's when harry noticed Dumbledore looked younger. He seemed to have a knowing look in his eyes

"What year is it?"

''Er, 1995." Harry replied baffled to why the headmaster would ask that.

"Well it seemed you time-traveled. Would you explain what happened?''

"Er...Okay." Harry told him about being attacked by Voldemort. But just that, nothing else.

"Mhmm. Yes Voldemort sent you here...I do not know why, but he did. I presume you are James Potter son, and Lily Evans."

"H-How did you know about Lily?" He looked more like his father, barley any of lily's features, beside the nose and eyes.

"You have her eyes. They are heads now, and dating at last..."

Harry was confused... At last? "Er, sir, what year is this?"

''Welcome to 1977, December 7th, ." He winked at Harry

"Now, I presume you know, not to let anyone know anything about the future, yes? Good. I'll call the heads to show you around." He winked again.

* * *

Once everyone was at the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Dumbledore took off the silencing charm Moody put on Vernon to stop his complaining.

''I need to know what happened before you went into the basement." Dumbledore stated calmly

"I don't know who you think you are-"

''I think we are wizards!" Moody yelled

Vernon scowled "The brat ordered us around! threatened to kill-"

''He did not Vernon!'' Petunia shrieked, she actually cared for her nephew even if she didn't show it. "We heard a crash, and all of us went to see what happened. Harry told us to leave- hide or something- but just get out. He said _they _would kill us is we didn't. So I got Vernon and Dudley to leave. We heard shouts. Something like Crucio in a hissing voice-"

"Did you hear screaming?" Sirius asked worriedly, he didn't want his Godson facing that

"No, but I think Harry said Reducto or Stupid fly or something."

''Reducto and Stupify." Remus corrected.

"Yeah, and Exebellious"

"Expelliarmus." Remus again corrected.

"Mmm, then that's it. A few minutes later you guys found us.''

''I think I know what happened, Harry has been sent back in time. It's a spell-"

''Transporta Admorta . It means travel through time. Harry could be anywhere in time right now." Hermione stated before blushing when she realized she interrupt the headmaster ''Er, Sorry Professor."

"Not at all , I would award you 10 points, if school started. I traced back where Harry's location is. He's at Hogwarts."

"Oh that's good." Sirius let out a breath.

Hermione squeaked "We don't know what year Sirius! He could be at the Founders time! Or the time Tom Riddle went to school!"

"Very good point, However, he is at 1977."

"Hey! That's the year we went to school...With Lily and James.." Sirius gulped "This isn't good..."

"You know, I don't remember that year very well... It's all such a daze." Remus said, before gasping "maybe we found out he's from the future, and had to take a memory potion when he left!''

"That could be a possibly." Dumbledore said. "I'll ask Severus if he remembers Harry, from that year."

Sirius scowled but nodded

Fred decided to joke about this situation "If Harry was sent back to Little Tom Riddle's time, do ya think He would kill 'im?"

Molly looked ready to scold but Ron answered "No, He doesn't even want to kill this You-Know-Who."

Dumbledore paled, the prophecy "He doesn't?"

"No, I don't think he would ever kill, even if it's You-Know-Who." Hermione said.

Dudley was there, extremely bored, at the wizard talk.

"Do you have a t.v or something?"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, except for Vernon who nodded "You cousin and nephew is traveling through time- could end up dead- and you two want a TV!" Molly screeched

"Well It's not like I'm the one that might be dead!"

"You-Sick-Ugh!" Arthur, Molly, Fred and George and Remus had to hold back Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry waited in Dumbledore's office, feeling mixed emotions.

This was going to be the first time he'll see his parents. It's been 14 years! Of course he doesn't remember them, but he was going to meet them! But, they're 17 now...

It was his chance, to finally get to know his parents. Sirius and Remus told him somethings, but not much about Lily. Harry knew Alice and Frank Longbottom were Lily's best friends, but they were currently mental. He wondered what they looked like, in real life, not pictures. He wondered if they would be friends. Harry could see the Maradures in action...That includes Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew...The traitor...To be. Harry reminded himself. He couldn't ignore the fact of what Pettigrew will become. But he knew this one isn't a death-eater yet.

Then the door squeaked open bringing Harry out of his thoughts. Dumbledore emerged with two students.

Lily Evans- his mother- looking at her eyes was like looking into a mirror. James Potter-His father- they could be twins! aside from eyes and nose.

James and Lily stood shell-shocked, it was like looking at another James. Finally lily broke the silence

"Oh another James Potter! I had enough of this one asking me out!" She joked.

"You finally agreed!" James defended

Dumbledore chuckled "This is Harry Patterson. He is a transfer student, and has been sorted into Gryffindor. I would like you to show him around, and make him feel welcome."

"Of course sir." James grinned. This could be great. Having a twin at Hogwarts, he could prank Sirius!

Harry left dumbledore's office, following his future parents.

"I'm Lily and this prick is James. We're the heads of Hogwarts."

James playfully scowled, but grinned when Sirius came up "Hey future Mr and Mrs prongs ."

Lily gave a small smile "This is Harry Patterson, he's a transfer student."

"Hey Harry, Sirius Black at your service. So you're that kid I saw. Merlin you look like James! But how'd you do it? Apperate in Hogwarts?"

"Sirius no one can apperate in Hogwarts!" Lily stated

"No, I er, took a porkey, I was suppose to go to Dumbledore's office."

"Porkeys don't work in Hogwarts." James said suspiciously

"It does when you get the Headmaster's approval."

"Oh...So what school did you go too?" Lily asked, as they wondered the halls.

Harry thought quickly. "I was home schooled. But, I received good OWLS and got another letter from Hogwarts. My aunt decided I should go."

"Aunt? What about your parents?" Sirius asked

"Er...I'm...They were murdered when I was 1." He said awkwardly

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay."

"So, you live with your aunt?"

"Yeah, mum's sister...She doesn't really like magic, but puts up with it. Also her Husband and son. They despise magic." He said sadly

"Know how you feel, my sister hates magic. I'm a muggle-born, I guess she was jealous."

"Sorry, she'll come 'round though. At least she still lives in the same house as you." Harry said, trying to cheer her up.

"Wait! Are you pure-blood!?" Sirius asked, he hates pure-bloods, even if he is one.

"Er, would it matter if I wasn't?''

''Wa-No! I just don't like prejudiced people."

'Oh well, I was raised by muggles and my best friend is a muggle-born. And my other friend Ron, his family was marked BloodTraitors. But to answer your question I'm half blood, my father was pure.''

''Okay good.'' They walked around the school, pointing stuff out too Harry. Then at 6 James invited Harry to a dueling club.

Harry saw this as an opportunity to get to know his parents, so he agreed. But first went to pack his stuff.

Harry made a mental note to thank Hermione for making him keep a pouch-with the extendable charm- with him at all times. Incas he needed to leave quickly.

Inside was;

His cloak. With the note Dumbledore left

Muggle clothing.

Wizard robes.

The map.

The picture book Hagrid gave him- he added new photos-

The knife Sirius gave him- with the note

And candy.

He transferred all of his belongings into a conjured trunk, and sat on the bed the house elfs made him.

Harry went back downstairs and saw Sirius Remus...And Pettigrew waiting for him. Along with Alice and Frank. Harry noted Neville looked a lot like Alice. Even the round face.

"Hiya Harry. This is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Alice Heart, and Frank Longbottom. This is Harry Patterson."

"Hi, where are Lily and James?"

"Oh, they have their own room. For Heads, and they'll be meeting us at the great hall. Merlin knows what they do in there at night." Sirius shook his head, and Harry mentally gagged. That wasn't something he wanted to know.

Back at 1995

Everyone even the Durselys were sitting in the great hall, stuffing their faces with food.

"Professor, I read that if Harry travels too the future, and remembers something, he would have too change something that occurred in the past.." Hermione said

"Yes , however, we cannot help him stop it. He can tell us, but Harry needs to come up with the solution, and it might not work."

"Well Harry can do it. He's brilliant, and considering everything else he's done, that might be a walk in the park." Ron said cheerily.

"I don't know Ron, I mean it could be like...Killing you-know-who." Everyone looked scared-minus Durselys.

"Er...What is everything he's done? I know magic is complex, but is he really that bad?" Petunia asked

"Bad? Bad? He's the best!"George scoffed.

"Mhh, I take it Harry hasn't told you about his..._Adventures?" _McGonagall asked

"Um, no."

"Well, gather 'round...We have stories to tell!" Fred ordered.

Over dinner, Ron and Hermione shared their adventures, and Dumbledore shared when Harry was with Qurriel, the snake, and the grave-yard. Dudely and Vernon trowing in snide remarks.

Dudley didn't want to acknowledge it but Harry is 10 times the man he is. And Vernon didn't want to admit it but Harry is wayyyy better then Dudley.

Petunia however, was proud of her nephew. Dudely also was a little jealous.

* * *

Harry walked with everyone else to the great hall.

The Defense teacher was there. Harry recalled he was Conner Wilts. He had brown hair speckled with silver, and unusual golden eyes. Next to him was an auror, Beatrice Wilts. She had waist length golden brown hair, tied into a pony tail, with dark brown eyes. Harry guessed she was Conner's wife.

There was also two other aurors, Remus explained today was a testing day. They would see if you could continue, or be left back. Harry never heard of this, but played along.

The other two were David Banol, he was muscular and had a hard look on his face. He had chin length amber hair, and grey eyes, and a little stubile on his chin.

The other auror was a short girl. She looked no younger than 20, her shoulder length blonde hair had light blue and pink highlights, and she had blue velvet colored eyes. Sirius dreamily staring at her body answered her name was Ariel Hammers.

''Alright, we'll call you up. Winner duels the next person. Loser repeats the first stage." Conner began. Beatrice continued

"1. Never get off guard

2\. Find a weakness

3\. Play to your strength

4\. Give all you got.

5\. No unforgivables

6\. No spells that can kill"

"You have to duel until you loose." David went on

"If you lost or are hurt go to Madam Pomfrey, and if you lost you will repeat the stage you were at. Or go back to stage one."

''Now..."

They started and Harry watched intensely, trying to find a weakness of someone. He was glad too see that Sirius made it pass 4 people. And Lupin pass 6, then He was called.

"Harry Patterson, Regulus Black." Harry saw Sirius give him a look that said 'Beat him'


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry Patterson, Regulus Black." Harry saw Sirius give him a look that said 'Beat him'

Regulus walked up to the stand. Harry noted he had that Pureblood arrogance. He'd never seen Regulus duel, but he had seen Sirius. Sirius usual fires first.

Harry walked nervously up to the stand.

"One...Two...Three, Start!" Ariel ordered.

"Stupify." Harry prepared himself to black. Which he did effortless.

"Expelliarmus! Stupify! Alarte Ascendare!" Regulus shouted. Harry noted he also holds the 'You will never defeat me ' pureblood arrogance. Though he is a Black.

Harry side-sepped, and blocked every curse.

Regulus grew frustrated, Harry didn't know why it's only been a few shots. He probably doesn't know what's it like to be out-witted.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Regulus yelled once again. Harry noted again, Regulus doesn't put a lot of effort into his spells.

Harry could see the impatiences in the 6th year's face.

"Aqua Eructo!"A jet of water flew out of the 6th year's wand. Harry cast a freezing charm on the water. The jet of liquid became ice and dropped harmlessly to the ground. Regulus threw up his hand it frustration. Harry took this opportunity to hex him.

"Anteoculatia."Antlers sprouted out of Regulus' head. Many students laughed, Harry could make out Sirius's bark like laugh.

Harry said an Arrow shooting spell, he aimed at his hand. Regulus slipped on the water covered floor, and the arrow teared through his ode-sleeve, pinning him the the floor.

Harry quickly cast a binding charm on Regulus- Who's face was flushed with embarrassment.

''Well done Patterson! Brilliant, you see, never loose focus." Conner pointed to Regulus's antlered, binded, and pinned self.

"Black, go to pomfey, she'll take care of that cut, and...Antler." Beatrice said untying Regulus. He got up quickly and walked out the door, in a kind of rush.

"Right, Bellatrix Black, you'll duel Patterson." Bellatrix Black? Sirius was related to her? Harry noted there was a ring on her ring finger. 'She's probably engaged,' Harry thought.

"One...Two...Three...Start!"

Bellatrix sneered before throwing curse after curse at Harry. Harry dodged and blocked each one. But Bellatrix is strong, Harry planned on tiring her out then hex her.

Bellatrix was a good fighter. Harry was beginning to get tried himself. But he reminded himself he fought Voldemort. 5 minutes later Harry decided to hex her back.

"Expelliuarmus!'' Bellatrix was caught off guard. Her wand flew out of her hand, Harry shouted "Carpe Retractum." Bellatrix was wrapped around in rope, and glided a few feet away from Harry.

"Reducto!" Bellatrix flew backwards. That's when Banol told them to stop. 'That was for you Neville.' Harry thought sadly.

Conner put the anti spell on her. Then sent her to the nurse.

''We only have enough time for one or two more duels. Then we'll continue next lesson." Beatrice's voice informed.

"James Potter. You'll go next."


	4. Chapter 4

James walked to the stand a bit nervously. This Harry kid seemed like the type not to mess with. He's only fifth year and is a damned good fighter, he knows more spells then James. Though Defense is Remus' thing James wasn't terrible at it, in fact he is one of the smartest kids. Only after two duels Patterson proved himself worthy of being a 7th year defense instead of 5.

Harry looked a bit between sad longing and happy to duel James. 'This is my chance. To see how good he was at dueling.' Harry knew he had a lot of experiences, he still doubted himself.

One thing rang through James's mind... I have a reputation to keep up, I can't loose to a fifth year. Though Bella and Reg did, they are the best Slytherin duelers along with Snivellus.

"One...Two...Three, Start!"

James noticed that Harry fires second. So he waited for Harry to make the first move.

Harry waited for James to make the first move...

The two stood there wands pointed at each other, though neither shot a spell. Students began laughing and giggling. James and Harry felt heat come to their cheeks. For a moment it was impossible to tell them apart.

Harry decided to go first "Expelliarmus." Sadly for Harry James was caught off guard and his wand flew from his hands.

Harry stuttered a rope-tying spell, and mentally swore. He wanted to duel his father.

"Good, Patterson. That was much quicker than I expected. So two more duels."

James flushed and got up. Tripping and almost falling as he headed back to the Lily.

"Severus Snape." Harry's throat tightened as the younger greasy as ever Snape came up.

Harry stared wide-eye but soon recovered.

This was going to be fun...Payback for everything

As Harry ducked shot and dodged spells. '_Arrogant...A fool...Fame isn't everything...Mangy Mutt..Know it all Granger...Weasley...Detention...Malfoy is correct...You too like your father...Arrogant...Bully...Deserved to die...Fool...Celebrity...Fame clogs your mind...Potter...Unfortunate Weasley...Longbottom...Stupid boy.._

Rang through his mind...Snape, payback for the insults on everyone

Soon Harry grew very annoyed...He didn't want to admit it but Snape was a great fighter. Harry quickly cast a disarming spell, and thankfully Snapes wand flew out of his wand. Harry stunned him and then waited for Conner.

"Patterson, what year are ya?"

"5th sir."

"Mhh, I'm bumping you up to 7th."

"B-But I...It was only 4 people."

"Yes but your skills are amazing. You knocked all of my best duelers out. Only Remus Lily and Sirius remain."

"O-Okay, but- I'

"Patterson, I am an auror I know talent when I see it. My husband is correct, you will be taking 7th year defense against the dark arts." Beatrice insisted

Harry nodded still dazed.

"Right now, everyone go back to your houses. We'll continue from patterson next class. On Friday."

Harry got off the stage and saw Lily Alice Frank and Remus were the only ones waiting for him

''Hi."

"Hey Harry. You were really good. Not a lot can beat them."

"Thanks...But I-It wasn't that...Is James okay?"

"Yea he'll get over it." Remus said

"But he's not so use to being beat..." Alice said.

''Oh." Was all he could say.

"So do ya play Quidditch?" Frank asked

Lily and Alice groaned as the two boys chatted. Remus trowing in a comment or two.

* * *

James walked back to Lily face still flushed.

"He really good."

"No he's not. Just caught me off guard."

"James admit it. You lost, if okay though. So did Snape." Remus said

"I don't trust him." Sirius stated

"You hardly know him." Alice said

"He's manage to beat the best duelers we have. And he looks at us like...He's known us for a really long time...And a horrible thing happened to Alice Frank Lils and James. He also looks like he wants to kill Pete." Peter gulped

"Sirius. You hardly know him, don't judge him."

"No, I agree. And since when did Hogwarts take transfer. He could be a death eater. That's why! Voldemort wants Lils Frankie Ally and me dead!"

"James Potter! Stop being so paranoid. Dumbledore won't let a death eater in school. That's ridiculous. And he's 15!''

''I don't trust him.'' James stated.

Then Conner told them to leave. Sirius and James noticed Harry coming towards them. And Left with Peter.

"I do not trust him. I know he's lying to us about something. Sirius muttered.

"What do you suppose we do?" Peter asked

"We check his trunk. There's got to be something in there. A dark object, or...Something."

"Sirius I'm head now. I..It's not right to check his bag."

"What? You're going to give me detention?" Sirius mocked

"Well...No, but...Alright. Better safe than sorry eh?"

"But he is a gryffindor." Peter said

"He must've threatened or begged the hat to put him there." Sirius muttered

"Threatened the hat? The great hat of Godric Gryffindor?" James gasped appallingly.

Peter stammered the password (Hippogriff) and they made there way to the boys dorm. Earning a few weird looks from other students. When James made head the boys usually spend their time in the Heads' common room.

"Alright. Should we check for wards?" James asked

"And what exactly are you check for wards for?" Alice's furious voice ordered. The boys turned around to see a furious Alice and a red faced Frank and disbelieving Remus.

"Er- I, where is Lily?" James asked

"Showing Harry the head room."

"What? But- he's evil!" Sirius sputtered

"No, no he is not!" Remus stepped in

"Well lets see. Operation: Check Patterson's trunk to see if he's evil begin."

"No! We cannot let you do this. At least give him a chance. Before you check his trunk, let's talk to him." Frank reasoned

"Fine. But if we see anything out of the ordinary, we check his stuff."

"What you're giving up?" Sirius asked

"No, giving him a chance."

Peter just stepped besides Sirius.

"Five against Two Padfoot."

Sirius sighed and walked out the door, followed by everyone else.

They walked to the heads room. James said the password (I swear we're up to no good) Causing Lily to blush.

They found Lily sitting down with Harry. "Oh good, you took forever."

They sat down, Sirius glaring at Harry James suppressing a glare.

"So Harry tell us about your old school. Friends, teachers?"

''Well, I've had a different defense professor each year. The first was dark and was afraid of the subject. The second was egotistic and a fraud. The third was the best actually. He's now a friend, and a werewolf. My aunt found that out and he was sacked,"

"Werewolf? So you're happy he was fired?" Remus asked

"No, he was the best teacher I had. It was just a problem once a month." Harry payed close attention to the maraunders. Remus smiled, James and Sirius looked disbelieving, and Peter looked scared.

"He's your friend now?"

''Yes, we still talk."

"Go on..." Lily pushed

"My fourth year teacher...Was good, but...Was a death-eater."

"You had dark professors?"

"Well We didn't know they were dark."

"Oh, friends?"

"Ron White, and Hermione Granger."

"Granger, White? Never heard of them." Sirius said suspiciously

"Ron's family was marked Blood-traitors a long time ago. And Hermione is muggleborn."

"Oh, I actually heard of the Grangres. Jane and Jason Granger they're dentist. And have a son Mark. He's 20 though." Lily said

"Might be different people." Harry said a bit too quickly.

"Probably. So what's your best subject?"

"Defense. I love it...Not the homework though.'' They laughed

"What about you guys?"

"Charms. Taught by Professor Flitwik" Lily said

''Defense as well." Remus smiled

"Divination. By Professor Zeno" peter squeaked

"Transfiguration, McGonagall." James said running a hand through his hair,

"Potions. By Slughorn." Sirius said stiffly

"Herbology. Teached by Professor Sprout. He's brilliant" Harry knew Neville inherited that by Frank. And that this must be a ascendant of Pomona Sprout.

"I like care of magical creatures. Kettleburn."

"You're fifth year right?"

"Yea..."

"This year, you'll learn about threstals. Have you heard of it?" Sirius asked leaning forwards

"No sorry."

"Not to worry." He had a sick smile on his face "Have you ever seen death?"

"Sirius!" Lily started in a warning tone. harry paled

''Well dinner is starting. Let's go.'' Alice said quickly


	5. Chapter 5

The next day.

Harry woke up and found he was the only one awake. He got ready for the day. He'd be taking 7th year defense first today. It was Tuesday, he also had Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, transfiguration, then potions.

Harry was worried, he couldn't let them know he was Harry Potter. Lily &amp; James' son. They couldn't know about the future. A Hogsmead trip is tomorrow.

"Oh good, you're awake. It's hell to get those two up. Lily's lucky. All she does is kiss James and he'll wake." Remus said smiling.

Harry didn't know if he should be amused or disgusted. Usually kids don't fancy seeing their parents flirt, but for orphans Harry thought as long as he has them he didn't care what they did.

"You could pour water on them." Harry offered

"I did, but...Then Sirius would get you back."

Harry smiled, he pointed his wand at Peter and Sirius's beds and said "Ventus." A small gust of wind shot of of his hand. The covers blew off the two boys.

Sirius muttered darkly as the cold air hit him. He glared at the two boys. "Rise and Shine Paddy." Remus greeted cheerfully

"I'll rise...But I'm always shining." Sirius insisted puffing out his chest.

Harry discreetly left Remus to deal with Pettigrew.

"Harry!" Alice's excited voice called

"Hi Alice."

"So, you're taking 7th year's defense today! That's impressive...What's your secret?" She teased

"I've had a lot of practice...I wasn't that good."

"Weird. You look soooo much like James, but you're the opposite of him." She noted stretching the 'o'. Harry mentally thought of Sirius. He said he was so much like James, but Alice said he was the opposite of him. 'Guess I'll find out myself' Harry thought

"Let's go to breakfast. They'll meet us there." She said, just them Frank came out of the dormitories.

He kissed her check and said 'Hi' to Harry.

Harry noted that Alice walked with a hop in her step. He would love a camera right now.

* * *

Professor Wilts walked in, rode gliding along the floor as he strode to the teacher's desk.

"Today we will learn the Patronus. It is okay if you do not accomplish it. Not many do. If you do, consider yourself lucky."

Harry paled. This was not good! He had a stag! The same stag James is! Not good.

"But first. Does anyone know what the patronus does?"

Lily's hand flew up, but Wilts ignored her. He had his eyes set on Harry who was trying to hide in his seat next to Lily.

James was taken aback when Lily sat next to Patterson, not him.

"Patterson, can you tell us why?"

Sirius smirked, Patterson can't know this!

"The spell Expecto Patronum drives away dementors."

"What is a dementor?" Wilts prompted

"There are the guards of Azkaban. They feed on positive human emotions."

"Correct. Black you first."

Wilts teaches the class how to produce a patronus. Sirius smirked and said the spell.

A whip of fog erupted from his wand. It wasn't perfect, but a good start.

"Good. I bet if you practice that, you would have a full body one. That's a start, must people can't produce that."

He went on calling names. Most people got a cloud, or nothing.

Lily was close, she had a half body doe, James had a quarter of his stag.

Then Wilts called the name Harry dreaded "Harry Patterson."

Harry bit his lip and walked to the front of the class. Sirius and James smirked. They are older and couldn't do it.

Harry thought of a happy moment. It was when he first saw his mother "Expecto Patronum!"

A sliver stag erupted from his wand. The room went silent. "I learned this in my 3rd year..." Harry said as the stag vanished

"Impressive. Good...Great! 10 points to Gryffindor."

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter shared looks. This was James's amigus form.

"Right, now, times up for this class." Wilts said as Zeke Wing, and Fiona Piper, the last two people sat down." Next we will discuss the unforgivable curses. A foot long paper due about Dementors, by next class." He finished. Many students groaned, and put their stuff away.

"That was really good, Harry." Lily commented. "I'm pretty sure your parents would've been proud. I would be." She said truthfully sad. Harry smiled, his mother was proud of him! Although she didn't know he was her son yet...But it felt good to be told that his mother was proud of him, by his mother.

"What was that!?" James's angry voice asked

"What was what?" Lily asked

"Patterson. What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"You have a stag as a-"

"Yes. I'm aware. Your point is?"

"WHY?"

"I don't know... Because my animal personality is a stag?"

"But whyyyyy?" Sirius whined

"I don't know why!''

"Honestly, do you have to complain about everything he does?" Lily hissed whispered to the two.

"Come on Harry. We have to get you too Charms." Alice said.

"It's okay Alice, you should get to class." Harry said

"I have a free period. And do you know where the class is?'

"Right...No, Thanks."

"No prob."

Class went boring as usual.

Harry found James looking disgruntle, he'd be leading Harry to COMC.

Harry was a bit upset when he found out Hagid wasn't working there. Kettleburn was nice though. He was a short balding man with a hunched posture.

Little did Harry know, Sirius and James were hiding under the cloak.

Harry paid close attention when Kettleburn talked about Threstals. He took out a chunk of meat and Harry noticed creatures coming out behind trees.

"Now, who can see 'em?"

Harry's hand was the only one that went up. Sirius and James eyes darted around trying to find the creatures.

"Patterson?" He sent an apologetic look at Harry "I cannot see them. So if you would please point me in the direction."

Harry stuttered, pointing to threstal after thrresal

"They can only be seen by people who seen death. Who, if you mind me asking, did you see die?"

"Er...I- I saw a friend get shot with the killing curse. A death eater raid..."

Sirius and James shared looks, this was weird news, Harry grew up in muggle London. Death-eater raid in muggle city? Not likely.


	6. Chapter 6

James and Sirius went back to the boys dorm.

"There is something wrong with him! He's lying about something!" James insisted.

"Yea he is...Let's check his bags now!"

"What if he comes back?" James asked running a hand threw his hair.

"He's still at COMC. He's not coming back for a while."

"Mhh...Okay. Check for wards though. If he was a death eater he wouldn't want people goin' in his stuff."

Sirius nodded and muttered a variety of spells. ''It's safe...He did have a ward...''

"Then he is evil!"

Sirius opened the trunk. ''This is...The exact same cloak you have..''

"No, look. Mine is right...Here...And there."

"There is a note!"

"_Your father left this in my possession before he died...Use it well."_

"Who wrote it?"

"Anonymous...Weird."

Then the door opened to revel 4 angry people and a sad person.

Peter felt left out because they search the trunk without him.

'What are you doing?" Lily hissed

"Er...Look! He has the exact cloak I have! With an anonymous note. It said; your father left this in my possession before he died. Use it well'"

"What does that prove? His father also had a cloak, big deal!" Remus said

"Lets see what other dark objects he has."

"Sirius Black if you look at another item I will turn you into a duck!" Alice glared

Sirius gulped knowing she would. "B-But he lied to us. He can see threstals, and said deat eaters attacked his home town, he lives in a Muggle city! They wouldn't do that now! And we would've heard about it in the 'Prophet!'''

"Fine." Remus sighed

"What?"

"Go ahead. But if he doesn't have anything surprising you two can't eat anything sweet for the rest of the month. Including you Pete."

"W-Why me?"

"Because you also went along with this."

"Deal."

"Then go ahead." Frank said

James looked through his trunk.

"Lets see...Candy!"

"No James! Sirius you too!"

The two boys sighed "Clothes...A knife!"

He pulled out a knife with a note attached "He has a knife!"

"Look. It's a knife to open doors. Not a killing knife! I have one of those...That looks exactly like that..." Sirius exclaimed. He then quickly went to his bed and turned the pillows over. "I have mine...Did he make duplicates of our stuff?"

"No you can't copy an inadvisability cloak..." Lily said

"There's a note..._'Happy birthday prongslet." _

"Prongslet?"

James shrugged "_This was my knife in my hogwarts days. Me and James used it as aurors..."_

_"_This is weird..."

"Keep going."

"_As I am locked up in a hellhole at the moment. I don't need it, hope you find good use too it."  
_

"Ummm, is that it?"

"_From the greatest godfather ever Sirius Black A.K.A Snuffles as Dumbledore insisted is my code name._

_Ps. I do not get why it can't be Padfoot."_

"What the heck! This is...My knife...I'm very confused." Sirius said. The others nodded

"I guess we could keep looking.'' Frank gave in.

"Our map! But it looks older!"

"I have our map!" Remus said "And It can't be copied..."

"Probably a bit of old parchment." Alice reasoned

"Ya, maybe you're right...A picture book."

"Lets look?" Peter spoke for the first time.

"I guess no harm could come..." Lily said curiosity taking over.

They gathered around the book. James opened and a picture of Lily and James with a baby- who looked like James- was in the middle.

The picture was labeled 'Lily James and Young Harry Potter' They stared in shock

The next picture was Lily and James wedding. Then so on Lily James occasionally Alice, Frank. Peter, Remus, Sirius.

Then A picture 'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger.'

"That said...Potter and Weasley..."

"This really is weird..."

The picture of the three kept coming, some with all Weasleys, hagrid, or Harry's owl.

Then some with older Remus and Sirius.

"I...He's a time-traveler!" Lily exclaimed

"What?"

"Think about it! He looks like James...With my eyes and nose." She blushed "Sirius is godfather, he has the cloak, map, and pictures of future us!"

"So...He's our son...I marry Lily!...I mean...What up Lils...hahaha." He blushed slightly running a hand threw his hair.

"Seems so, unfortunately he inherited your bush of hair.'' She teased

"Um...Isn't Harry's parents...Dead, and he lives with his magic hating family..." Sirius whispered

"It could be a cover story..." Alice insisted

"Only one way to find out...Ask him."

''Yes." They agreed, and waited. Going to the kitchen for lunch.

Then Harry 'Patterson' walked through the door into the boys dormitories...


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stopped dead when he saw what James was holding. He felt his face pale.

"You looked through my stuff?"

Lily looked guilty. "Please explain."

Harry sighed and sat on his bed "I'm from 1995. And, I'm not Voldemort's favorite...We were dueling and he shot me with an unblockable spell. I was sent here."

"So...Are you really...My son?"

"Yea. I'm Harry Potter.''

"Are you...An orphan?" Sirius asked biting his lip

"And living with petunia &amp; Vernon?"

''Yes." Harry said quietly

Alice gasped tears flowing down her cheeks. The Marauders were pale as paper, Lily was devastated she couldn't see Harry grow up.

"I-I think *Swallow hard* that we should go to the room of requirement. To talk." Frank said

"I can't tell you anything-"

"Dumbledore will wipe our memories anyways." Sirius pointed out.

Harry nodded. They all got up

"Wait. You said you're not Voldemort's favorite?" Lily said

"Uh. Ya. About that...I'm kinda...Voldemort's biggest enemy. It's complicated."

"Plenty of time for you to explain. And me to yell at you for upsetting the Dark lord!" Lily said shaking her head. Harry smile.

"I didn't upset him. I do now, but that's just...Our thing."

"Your thing?" James asked eyebrows raised

"Yea. He wants me dead, I piss him off."

"Why does you-know-who-" Peter was cut off when they entered the common room. Remus put a hand over his mouth.

"Not here wormtail!" He hissed

"Sorry." Peter whimpered '_Like the coward he is' _Harry thought

* * *

"Explain now, please." Alice said

Harry was hesitant to answer "It started when, Voldemort decided to kill the Potters."

Everyone hang on Harry's word... By the time he was finished everyone had tears rolling down there faces...Minus Peter.

"B-But, no! You can't live with Tuney! Sirius's is your godfather! Remus can also be there, Peter! Frank and Alice too! Anyone but Petunia!"

"Sirius...Er, you went to hunt down the person who betrayed them, once you found him...Wor-He framed you, said that you betrayed them. Then he blew up the streets, faking a death and killing 12 muggles...You were taken to Azkaban...For being a death eater, betraying Lily and james, and 'killing' the traitor."

"What?" Sirius breath out "I'm in prison."

"You broke out. In my 3rd year."

"Broke out of Azkaban prison? Mate you're awesome! God a legend." James stated trying to cheer him up.

"Remus? Alice? Frank?" Lily asked

"Remus...Tried, but...I don'y know what happened, but i doubt the damned minister will let the famous boy-who-lived live with a...You know." Harry wasn't sure that Frank and Alice knew. Remus looked bitter along with the others. Minus Alice and Frank- who didn't get it.

"Peter?" James asked.

Harry mentally winched. "He-You're gone. left, when Lily &amp; James died. I don't see you a lot...Or at all." Harry lied, Sirius and James scowled, but Peter looked happy when he knew he wasn't dead.

"Alice Frank?"

"Uh, you guys had a kid as well! Neville. There's a picture of him in the book."

''Ya, we saw. He looks like me."

"Ya, acts like Frank though."

"like you and James." Frank smiled

"Sirius always said I was so much like James." Harry said

"I never said that." sirius joked. earning glares

"What happened to Alice and Frank."

"Right...You were tortured into insanity, by death eaters. They wanted information, you didn't give it."

They all gasped "What about Nev?"

"He lives with his grandmother."

"My mother? God poor kid." Frank sighed dramatically

"It's better then magic hatin' folk." Lily said sadly

Harry gave a fake smile "It's not that bad."

Lily looked like she didn't believe Harry, but left it. "Y'know, I'm pretty sure you don't know many stories about us."

The rest of the afternoon went by, telling Harry stories about pranks, class (Which Sirius groaned), and James humilating himself by asking out Lily.

"Hey, I just remembered. You can see threstals! Why?'' Sirius asked. Everyone looked at Harry.

The 15 year old could feel himself pale "I can't see them." He lied

James narrowed his eyes "Yes, you can. Er- me and Sirius might of stalked your class..."

Harry mentally swore "I saw someone died." He said

"Well duh! Why? How?"

"well.I'm not Voldemort's favorite." He said,

"We know. But why did you see someone die." Lily asked gently

"A long story...Really long?''

"We've got time." Peter squeaked lying back. Harry glared daggers at him.

Then went on explaining his 4th year.

"Diggory's child died. Poor kid! And you saw that!" Lily sobbed

PAGE BREAK

Harry woke up and realized he was not in his dorms. He sat up and saw he was in the room of requirement. They must've fell asleep here.

Harry looked around. He was the first one awake. He could have some fun with this. He smirked to himself. Then pointed his wand at the group of teens.

A bolt of ice-cold water flew out of his wand.

"EEEP!" Lily squealed.

"What the hell?" Sirius asked whipping his hair around, like a dog.

"Very _very_funny." James muttered sarcastically.

"Lovey." Alice said glaring at Harry, who smirked.

"At least we don't have to shower today." Peter said. Everyone glared at him.

"Mphm. That reminds me. We haven't prank'd someone in a long time. Tip, do not eat the french toast today." James warned,

* * *

The day of the Hogsmeade trip.

Harry, the marauders, and Lily walked into the three broomsticks. Alice and Frank ditched them to spend time 'alone'...In a broom closet. Harry wished peter wasn't here. He couldn't stop himself from acting coldly towards the rat.

They exchanged polite conversations, but then interrupted by a yell.

Death eater attack!

Harry looked around and pulled out his wand along with everyone else.

Then he saw someome. Lord Voldemort in in hogsmeade.

This is the time Harry's been waiting for! He wanted a re-match!


	8. Chapter 8

A green light flashed Harry back from his thought. He looked around and saw Voldemort had just killed a pregnant woman. Harry turned and saw Lily with tears in her eyes staring at the woman's corpse.

Voldemort smirked making Harry want to kill him. For all the pain and murder he brought. Apparently Sirius, Remus, and James had the same idea. They too looked determined to stop him. Peter whimpered in the corner with a third year boy Harry recalled from the dueling club as Andrew McMall.

A moan of pain was heard next to Sirius. The 5 looked over and saw another third year clutching her arm. It was in an odd angle. Lily walked over and started soothing her.

Harry searched for a place to escape. He needed to get out there, help those people. Aurors surrounded Voldemort but he was killing, and harming one by one. Harry felt his eyes burn tears as he saw Kayley Sammy get hit. The brave 5th year tried to help a woman and her child get out of the battle-zone, but a death-eater hit her with a killing curse.

Harry couldn't take it. No, he can't just watch. Harry ran for the door, pushing people and ignoring the argent calls from everyone.

"Reducto!" Harry shot at Voldemort, but missed, fortunately hit a death eater.

Voldemort turned around. The streets were now empty aside from the dead and wounded. James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius all ran out after Harry. The stood next to each other wands pointed at Voldemort.

"Ah, Sirius Black. James Potter, and Remus lupin. You know you would make excellent forces to my service."

'Service?' harry thought

"Black and Potter pure-blood, and strong brave men. A werewolf would come also be welcome." The three glared at him.

"But whoever and you two?"

"Names are such _Riddles _don't you think _Tom?" _Harry said ignoring the confused looks from the 4.

"How did you know?" Voldemort sneered

"I know a lot." Harry shrugged.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort hissed. Harry side-step the deadly green light.

"Reducto!" Voldemort blocked it.

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus scowled as Harry locked them in a protection spell.

The two fired spell after spell, Harry was hit with a spell he didn't know and was blown backwards. He quickly got up and shouted any spell that came to mind, James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius continued to struggle out of the protection box.

Voldemort hissed something that made Harry's blood boil

_"Come to me Great ssserpent of flamesss." _A snake the size of the basilisk erupted out of his wand. It's scales were fire red, cackled madly. It hissed. Lily screamed Harry's name.

"_Kill, riip, dessstroy." _The snake lunched at Harry.

"_Ssstop! Ssstop!" _Harry hissed. The three marauders and Lily looked at him wide-eye. The snake looked around confusingly "_I command you to leave." _Harry said sheepishly. How was he suppose to command a snake to die. Then it hit him Water!.

Harry said the spell for water, but in parsletounge. The water did not erupt.

If he looked away then the snake would surly kill him. But if he didn't they could be here all day!

Harry decided to take that chance, he quickly turned around and kept his wand pointed at the fiery snake.

"_Kill him!" _Voldemort hissed again. The snake opened it's mouth preparing to bit but Harry sent a jet of water it's way.

The snake hissed in pain, moaning as it's flame went out, and left nothing but ash behind.

Voldemort looked at Harry. "Brave and cunning. And a speaker. Tell me...How can you speak the great language of the snake? You would be excellent for my group."

'Is he still trying? Wow Tom you are low." Harry thought "I don't have to answer to you. And I'd rather die than be your servant."

Voldemort chuckled "there is no such thing as Light and Dark-"

"Yea, I know. There is only power and those to weak to seek it."

"So we've met? Interesting..."

"Stupify!" Harry shouted again, but Voldemort blocked it. Then Dumbledore came, Tom took one look at him and quickly left. The protection box dropped and 4 angry teens came back out.

"You children, in my office. Wait there." Dumbledore instructed.

"Would you care to tell us why you have a _Death wish!" _Lily demanded as the walked to Dumbledore's office.

"I don't have a death wish!"

"You went after Voldemort! And fought him...And lived! Are you a ghost?" Sirius asked disbelieving a fifth year could fight the dark lord Voldemort and live to tell the tail.

"No. I fought him before. And I couldn't just stand there and do nothing!"

''He has a point." Remus said "Hey, you said you had a wrewolf defense teacher...Was that?"

"You? Yes." Remus smiled. He always wanted to become a teacher.

"Erm...Was I just hearing something or are you a parsltounge?" James asked biting his lip. Everyone looked at Harry.

"There's nothing wrong with it." He said defensively.

"No nothing." They agreed, not wanting to get on his bad side.

"Hey you know we haven't- Sherbert Lemon- prank someone in a while. How 'bout Slytherins common room?" Sirius suggested as they waled up the flight of stairs to the office. Before anyone could answer Dumbledore walked in. He gestured for them to sit.

They all noted Harry looked calm, like this is a living room he's in having tea with his best friend...Not the headmasters office. Lily James Remus and Sirius were slightly shaking, even if they weren't in trouble, being in the headmaster's office isn't very positive. But Harry? He doesn't seem worried at all.

"I would like for you to tell me what happened." Dumbledore said.

So Harry re-told the story, leaving out him being parsletounge.

"Professor, we know Harry is really Harry Potter..." Remus said "So does Peter, Alice, and Frank." James added

"I figured you lot would figure it out...I'll have Professor Slughorn fix a memory potion. When leaves."

They nodded and were dismissed.

"So how 'bout that prank?" Remus grinned as they walked into the head common room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Read!**

**I'm soooo sorry about that last chapter! It was suppose to be a chapter on another story I'm writing 'What if...' but I posted it under this one. hahaha *Blushing*  
**

**Sorry again.**

**Ama**


	10. Chapter 10

"Yea, I was thinking that we should Have slimy red goop falls from the Slytherin common room. And jinx the the butter to make someone say things like 'I love you. And you're awesome' whenever they want to insult someone." Sirius stated grinning.

"Brilliant!" James grinned

"Hey, I'm curious...What's it like at Hogwarts in the future?" Lily asked.

Harry mentally grinned. "Same as here." He lied.

"Nothing exciting?" Sirius asked frowning.

'Yes, Sorcers stone, Chamber of secrets, dementors, Voldemort coming back to life, not to mention the twriwizard tasks.' Harry thought.

"Well...I do know where the chamber of secrets is." harry allowed.

"That's-That- I thought it was a legend!" Lily said.

"Take us! take us! We've been looking for it forever!" James begged

Harry thought about this. He hadn't killed the monster yet...But he could go on an adventure with his parents! "The slytherin monster isn't dead yet."

"Who cares." Sirius shrugged

Lily scowled "The monster isn't dead yet! We could wake it and it'll attack the school!"

"Lily has a point..." Remus sighed

"Fine, i guess."

"Can you at least tell us what the monster is?" James asked

"A basilisk. It petrifies someone when that person sees the reflection of the snake, and kills whoever looks directly into it's eyes."

"Coooool! That's why you know where the chamber is."

Realization dawned to Sirius "Only the heir of Slytherin could open the chamber!"  
"I didn't open the chamber! I figured out where it was after the basilisk was killed."

"Killed? By who-" Remus was cut of when a bright light filled the room. They all covered their eyes.

"Where'd he go?" James asked

"He must've left...Lets tell Dumbledore." Lily frowned. She really wanted to meet her son.

"His stuff is gone." Sirius said eying the spot where Harry's bag was.

"Must've went with him." Remus sighed

"He didn't even get to help us with that prank." James frowned

* * *

**1995**

Evey thing was going boring. They had order meetings, worried over Harry, argued with the minister, and showed the Dursleys around Hogwarts.

Dumbledore walked into the great hall where they all were currently sitting "He's moving."

"Where? Is he coming back?" Sirius asked jumping up and down.

Dumbledore paled "He's in 1920 wools orphanage..."

Minevra gasped "He can't be, what day?" She asked fearfully

"On Mr. Tom Riddle's birth day."

* * *

Harry was indulged in a white light. He looked around and saw he had his bag...

He also saw he wasn't alone.

A fearful looking lady lied on a bed clutching a baby.

"W-Who are you?" She asked dazed. She looked like she was on her death bed.

"I'm Harry, what year is this?"

"You're a time traveler? It's 1920."

Harry felt his throat tighten. He noticed those dark blue eyes. They're Tom Riddle's...

"Where am I? And who are you?"

"You're in a muggle city. Wools Orphanage. I'm Merope Riddle formally Gaunt."

Harry's eyes widened. This was Tom Riddles mother...And that baby is Tom Riddle...


	11. Chapter 11

"You are a wizard right?"

"Yea. I am... I'm sorry could you be a bit more... descriptive."

She drew a large breath. "I lived in little is my baby Tom Marvolo Riddle. He's half blood, I made a mistake, put love potion into his father's drink. I wanted to find love and escape my father's and brother's pure-blood egos. I married him, when I got pregnant with Tom, I thought he loved me too..." She didn't finish she couldn't. Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing stopped. Her grip on baby Tom loosed and Harry quickly took the baby from her.

Harry stared at the baby eye's closed, and he looked...Human.

Then a lady came in "Who are you?" She asked

"I-I'm just...Just a friend. Here, I just came to see her." Harry said pushing the baby into the lady's outstretched hand. He left before she could say anything.

"I need to go to little hangington. Meet her family..." Harry said to himself.

'I wonder if the night bus works here." Harry thought

He looked around the street it was late, the streets were empty. Harry took out his wand. He was knocked backwards by a BANG!

"My name in Lanson Kepler. I'll be your constructor for this evening." A balding middle-aged man said.

"How much?" Harry asked

"3 knuts. 5 knuts if you want hot chocolate, 8 if you would like a bed and toothbrush and a water bottle."

'Wow, cheap' Harry thought and handed him 3 knuts.

"Right on you go. Where would you like to go?"

"Little hanginton.."

Lanson looked scared "Haven't you heard of the Gaunts?"

"Gaunts?"

"They're the descendant of salazar Slytherin. They're a bunch of pure-blood maniacs. I don't know for sure, but'' He started whispering "Old marvalo Gaunt had a daughter Merope Gaunt, she married a muggle and had a baby with him. The muggle left her, said she drugged him."

"What are their names again?"

"Mavolo Gaunt, Merope Gaunt, and Morfin Gaunt."

Harry nodded. This was a lot, why hadn't Dumbledore told him any of this.

* * *

1995

"Albus, if Potter finds out about the Gaunts and Riddles...Well- I pity you." McGonagall said

"I know, I should've told him. But he is too young to know."

"I'm confused here! What happened." Sirius asked

"1920 is Voldemorts birthday. And there are a few things-"

McGonagall interrupted him with a cough

"A number of things I haven't told Harry yet." He fixed

"Are they important?" Fred asked

"They are..."

"Then I pity you." George agreed

"I mean he doesn't even know about the Order, and now he'll find out about a lot of stuff. You've never been on one of Harry's temper." Fred said

"Fred George! Enough" Molly sighed

"No no, there right! I told you lot we should tell Harry everything!" Sirius said triumphantly.

* * *

Harry got off the night bus, and took a breath. He walked up to the Gaunts house, it was moldy, old and was a dead snake on the door which gave Harry the chills.

'Now or Never." He thought.

"Well, I am a paresletounge. This might be easy..." Harry said aloud,

With one more breath Harry knocked on the door. A man- who looked a lot like a gorilla- opened the door.

"Who are you?" He sneered

"I-Er...I'm Harry and I was wondering if I could talk to you about-"

"No, no mudbloods aloud here, leave now you filthy scum." He spat and was about to slam the door when

"_I was wondering if you could tell me about Merope Gaunt?" _He hissed

"_You're a speaker? How?" _

Harry started to panic "_I just can." _

Marvolo didn't look convinced but let Harry in. Harry kept a firm hand on his wand in case he needed it.

"Who are you?" Another wizard asked, he seemed drunk and his words slurred.

"Harry."

"_You're not welcome." _

"_Yes am I." _

Morfin looked surprised but let it go.

"What do yer want?"

"Information on Merope Gaunt...It's important."

"Why do you want information on that idiot girl?"

"She died."

The two didn't look a bit sad by this. "Good."

"Can you-"

"Yes! Yes! I know,'' They snapped

''My filthy squid of a daughter. Ungrateful little scum. She ran off with a _muggle, a muggle! _Can you believe it?"

"Er, no. Such a pity." Harry lied awkwardly

"The muggle can back and claimed she drugged him. Love potion can you elieve that? The brat put a love potion in his drink so she can has love." He spat.

"Is that all you know?"

"You want more information? Go to the filthy muggles up the hill. You ani't getting any more." He snapped

Harry glared at them, but still left.

"Well, that went well..." He decided to go to the Riddles. Maybe they'll tell him something.

"How bad could they be?" Harry thought out loud as he knocked on the door to a big mansion.

Harry glanced into the window and saw a cloak, 6:01. They wouldn't be up now!

But the door opened to reveal a younger version of the man Harry saw in his dreams.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Harry, er...I need information on Merope Riddle, formally Gaunt..."

The man looked shocked "Why?"

"Well, she died not to long ago, and I need information on her husband..."

"The master wants nothing to do with her." He snapped and before Harry could protest the door slammed shut.

"Great." Harry sighed completely aware by this point he was looking like an idiot.

Then a blinding flash indulged Harry.

'That was fast' Harry thought as he saw the light.

* * *

1995

"He's moving again"

"Really? That was only like what? A few hours." Sirius said

"Actually a few days could past here and Harry could be in a time period for years." Hermione said matter-of- factly

"Oh...Where is he now?"

"I guess bad things to tend to happen to Harry." Dumbledore sighed

"What happened?" Molly asked

"He's in 1980, June 2."

"Sweet merlin!" Remus sighed

"Lily and James went into hiding then...He'll find out about the pro- weapon." Tonks exclaimed

"Yes he might. And he is in the Potter's secret cottage..."

"God Dumbledore you're in really big trouble..." Remus sighed

"I reckon you and him will have a longgg talk when he get's back...Or rather Harry'll yell. you talk." Sirius grinned '

"Alright enough with this. I agree with Albus Harry is only a boy." Molly insisted

"Molly when will you learn! He's not a boy anymore. I agree with you though...If he was 11!" Sirius exclaimed

"You can talk about this later. Right now is there a spell or anything to get Harry back to this time?" Petunia asked

"She's right. But no, no spell." Hermione sighed "He-He can actually be there forever."

"Forever?" Remus and Sirius echoed.

"Yes, we have no stopping what time he lands in...He could keep going on." Dumbledore sighed


	12. Chapter 12

Harry looked around he was in a small room. There were photos and a lime green coach.

"James what are- You're not James." A woman declared, Harry whirled around and saw a lady he only ever saw in pictures . He froze for a second. This lady- was his mother, and apparently she was pregnant.

"I-Sorry, I'm Harry...What year is this?" He asked awkwardly.

lily smirked "You're a time traveler...And my son." She said eyes widening, she glanced down to her stomach then back at Harry.

"How'd you know?"

"You look a lot like James, with my eyes. Either you're my son, or James is trying to guess how our baby will look like again."

"Again?"

"It get's kinda boring in here, you should know we're in hiding. By the way it's 1980 June 2."

"Thanks."

''So, mind explaining?"

Harry thought for a moment, he could find out why Voldemort was after his family. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the fire cackling, Sirius and Remus stepped out.

"Hey James. Have you gotten shorter?" Sirius asked. Harry noted he looked happier, the effects from Azkaban gave him a haunting look.

"He's not James, this is Harry." Lily said smiling.

"Lily you're suppose to be in hiding! Can't have strangers here." Remus scolded i a whisper so Harry didn't hear.

"He's not a stranger." She said. Just then James came down the stairs looking tortured. His face lightened when he saw Sirius and Remus, and then he frowned when he saw Harry.

"Who are you?"

"Harry." Lily answered.

"Erm, I'm confused,''

"We all are." Remus muttered.

"Let's sit down, and I'll explain." Lily said. "Or rather Harry will. I don't know how you got here." James was about to pull out his wand, but noted Lily looked completely calm.

Lily pulled Harry next to her, making James scowl, James sat on the floor next to Sirius, and Remus.

"So full name?" Sirius questioned.

"Harry...Potter."

"You're not a Potter." James said

"I am actually,-''

"Time traveler." Lily said grinning

"You look exactly like Prongs...With Lily's eyes...Time traveler...You're their Son!" Remus exclaimed

"Wait so..." Sirius and James looked at Lily's stomach then at Harry.

James grinned madly but Sirius didn't look to convinced "Can you prove it?"

"What other pro-" Lily started but Harry cut her off.

"M patrounus is a Stag." Harry said looking at James.

"You can make a corp-"

"Yes, Lupin taught me actually."

"Me?"

Harry nodded.

"Can you show us?''

Harry pulled out his wand, but Lily stopped him.

"You can't use magic."

"Why?"

"Because you're underage."

"I'm from 1995." harry said

"Not taking chances."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why don't you use a truth spell, or potion."

"Alright." Remus put a spell on Harry "If you glow green, you're telling the truth, if you glow red you're lying." Harry nodded ( If it's written in _Italics _he glowed green, if it's written in **Bold **he glowed red)

"Alright, who are you're parents?" James asked

_"Lily and James Potter."_

"What's your full name?"

"_Harry James Potter."_

"How did you get here?"

"_A spell,"_

"How did the spell get cast on you?"

"**Accident?" **Harry swore mentally.

"Lying!" Sirius accused

"It's private!" Harry defended

"Fine, What year do you come from?"

"_1995.''_

"Where were you when the spell was cast?"

"Not answering."

"Why not?"

"_Too much information"_

Sirius frowned.

"So am I done now?"

"Yes," Remus took the spell off Harry.

"I actually have a question too."

"Yeah?" Lily asked

"Why are you in hiding?"

"No one told you?" James asked

"Nope."

"Not even us?" Lily asked

"I have no idea why you went into hiding. Care to explain?"

"Because of the prophecy."

"Prophecy?"

Lily cleared her throat to stop James from continuing. "I guess we'll tell you when you're ready? In the future.''

Harry made a note to ask Dumbledore...God that man is in so much trouble when I get back Harry thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry looked around he was in a small room. There were photos and a lime green coach.

"James what are- You're not James." A woman declared, Harry whirled around and saw a lady he only ever saw in pictures . He froze for a second. This lady- was his mother, and apparently she was pregnant.

"I-Sorry, I'm Harry...What year is this?" He asked awkwardly.

lily smirked "You're a time traveler...And my son." She said eyes widening, she glanced down to her stomach then back at Harry.

"How'd you know?"

"You look a lot like James, with my eyes. Either you're my son, or James is trying to guess how our baby will look like again."

"Again?"

"It get's kinda boring in here, you should know we're in hiding. By the way it's 1980 June 2."

"Thanks."

''So, mind explaining?"

Harry thought for a moment, he could find out why Voldemort was after his family. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the fire cackling, Sirius and Remus stepped out.

"Hey James. Have you gotten shorter?" Sirius asked. Harry noted he looked happier, the effects from Azkaban gave him a haunting look.

"He's not James, this is Harry." Lily said smiling.

"Lily you're suppose to be in hiding! Can't have strangers here." Remus scolded i a whisper so Harry didn't hear.

"He's not a stranger." She said. Just then James came down the stairs looking tortured. His face lightened when he saw Sirius and Remus, and then he frowned when he saw Harry.

"Who are you?"

"Harry." Lily answered.

"Erm, I'm confused,''

"We all are." Remus muttered.

"Let's sit down, and I'll explain." Lily said. "Or rather Harry will. I don't know how you got here." James was about to pull out his wand, but noted Lily looked completely calm.

Lily pulled Harry next to her, making James scowl, James sat on the floor next to Sirius, and Remus.

"So full name?" Sirius questioned.

"Harry...Potter."

"You're not a Potter." James said

"I am actually,-''

"Time traveler." Lily said grinning

"You look exactly like Prongs...With Lily's eyes...Time traveler...You're their Son!" Remus exclaimed

"Wait so..." Sirius and James looked at Lily's stomach then at Harry.

James grinned madly but Sirius didn't look to convinced "Can you prove it?"

"What other pro-" Lily started but Harry cut her off.

"M patrounus is a Stag." Harry said looking at James.

"You can make a corp-"

"Yes, Lupin taught me actually."

"Me?"

Harry nodded.

"Can you show us?''

Harry pulled out his wand, but Lily stopped him.

"You can't use magic."

"Why?"

"Because you're underage."

"I'm from 1995." harry said

"Not taking chances."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why don't you use a truth spell, or potion."

"Alright." Remus put a spell on Harry "If you glow green, you're telling the truth, if you glow red you're lying." Harry nodded ( If it's written in _Italics _he glowed green, if it's written in **Bold **he glowed red)

"Alright, who are you're parents?" James asked

_"Lily and James Potter."_

"What's your full name?"

"_Harry James Potter."_

"How did you get here?"

"_A spell,"_

"How did the spell get cast on you?"

"**Accident?" **Harry swore mentally.

"Lying!" Sirius accused

"It's private!" Harry defended

"Fine, What year do you come from?"

"_1995.''_

"Where were you when the spell was cast?"

"Not answering."

"Why not?"

"_Too much information"_

Sirius frowned.

"So am I done now?"

"Yes," Remus took the spell off Harry.

"I actually have a question too."

"Yeah?" Lily asked

"Why are you in hiding?"

"No one told you?" James asked

"Nope."

"Not even us?" Lily asked

"I have no idea why you went into hiding. Care to explain?"

"Because of the prophecy."

"Prophecy?"

Lily cleared her throat to stop James from continuing. "I guess we'll tell you when you're ready? In the future.''

Harry made a note to ask Dumbledore...God that man is in so much trouble when I get back Harry thought.


	14. Chapter 14

'We should get Dumbledore." Sirius said leaving through floo.

"What is the prophecy about?" Harry asked again.

"Stuff..." Lily answered knowing that wouldn't be enough.

"Is it about me and Voldemort?"

Lily and James looked up. "He's still alive?" James grimaced '

"I'll answer that if you tell me about the prophecy." Harry challenged

Remus snorted "Certainly your kid James."

"You're not going to give up about this are you?" lily asked

"No."

"I guess...It couldn't hurt." James said

"James! This is really big."

Harry started to get agitated, no one would tell him anything! It all involved him!

"A brief summary?"

"What is it?"

"Asked Albus. I really don't know the full story. Just that...Voldemort's after you."

Why though? What was so important about the poor-orphan-mistreated-boy that would cause Voldemort to kill him?

Harry noticed that Remus was still there, but had enough tact to pretend to be interested in the photo's.

'Ohhh! they think Remus is the traitor.' That's why Lily's lying. Harry struggled to not blurt out 'Pettigrew is the traitor.' Thankfully Dumbledore arrive followed by Sirius.

"I'm take it you are Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded, and had an odd feeling to hurt this man. Harry brushed that thought away, he was mad at Dumbledore yes, but he wasn't going to kill him.

"I have vertiserum, would-"

"We've already tested it." Lily said

"For precaution."

Harry accepted before Lily could protest again.

Harry drank the potion and grimaced. (**Dumbledore, **_James, _Sirius, **_Remus, _**_Lily,_Harry)

**"What year are you from?"**

"1995."

**"Your parents are?"**

'Lily and James Potter"

_"James and Lily Potter." _James muttered, earning a glare from Lily, and snicker from Sirius

**"How did you get here?"**

"A spell."

**"Do you know that Time-Travel is not permitted by the ministry, unless you have permission?"**

"I didn't want the spell to be cast! And the minister already hates me.

_Lily groaned "What did you go?"_

'Nothing."

'then why does the ministry hate you?"

"Fudge's a coward. He doesn't want to face the fact that Voldemort is alive again." harry said, before he could stop himself.

**"Again? How?"  
**

"A lot of people think I killed him when I was one, in 1981. But I think if it wasn't for Lily I would've died as well."

_"Me, and as well?"_

"Voldemort killed James first, then gave Lily a chance to live if she 'gave over the boy', she refused, so he killed her, Dumbledore said because of her love the killing curse backfired off of me, onto Voldemort. But Voldemort didn't fully die, he was just weak. He attempted to rise a lot of times. But me, and my friends Ron and Hermione stopped him each time...Except for last year, he tricked me and tried to kill me again, but I escaped." harry said nonchalantly.

Everyone hung on Harry's words. Dumbledore was the least bit shocked

_"We die?"_

"Yes."

"No. No! I would never sell you away! You're my best friends! I rather die."  


_**"I don't believe Sirius would sell you away...Who did?''**_

"Pe-" The effects of Vertisurmus wore off, leaving everyone furious.

"Who? Who sold them out?" Sirius demanded

"I can't tell you..."

"But their my best friends!" Sirius protested back

"And their my parents!" Harry snapped.

Everyone went quiet, until James broke it

"Sirius, mate, you'll survive, you have Remus and Peter."

"Harry, you said...You survived the killing curse and stopped Voldemort with 2 of your friends?"

No one noticed Dumbledore leave. "Yeah, um...I was a legend sadly-"

"Sadly?" Remus questioned. James loves attention.

"I really _hate _the fame. And since Fudge currently hates me that added on to fan mail...Or hate mail."

"He really is a git." Sirius growled

"It's okay...I guess some people believe Dumbledore." Honestly Harry thought no one believed him. And the Weasleys? Were they in trouble because they believed Harry? was Artur struggling with work and 7 kids, because they Believe Harry?

"How long does this last exactly?"

"I don't know. First I was in 1977-"

"We went to school that year!"

"Yea, you guys figured out I was from the future and had your memories wiped."

"That explains why that year seems like a blur." Remus thought.

"I was there for a few weeks. Then i went to 1920 for a day, now I'm here."

"1920? What's that like?" Lily asked.

The rest of the day went on with Harry telling them about the trips, leaving out the part about the Gaunts.


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you play quidditch?" James asked, Lily groaned but smiled when she saw Harry's eyes light up. They're usually so pained, like he seen something tragedy.

"Yeah, I'm on the team."

James 'whooped' and said "Second year right?"

"Er, no."

The smile remained on his face but got smaller "Third?"

"No."

James frowned "Forth?"

"No."

"But you're starting fifth year, this year." Lily said.

"And first years don't make the team...Unless that rule changed!" James said "You made the team first year!"

"The rule didn't change, and yes I did."

"If the rule didn't-"

"McGonagall saw me fly and catch a rememeberall in a fifty foot dive." Harry said knowing he would have to explain.

James grinned while Lily frowned "Fifty foot? Was that your first time on a broom?"

"Yes."

"You're brilliant! A legend! Youngest seeker in the century!"

Harry felt enormous pleasure about being complimented by his father. Sirius told him Lily would've exploded if she knew what Harry did. But hey, he did have memorably times at Hogwarts.

A though popped into Lily's head. "Harry, if we died...Who raised you?" She asked biting her lower lip. There it was, the moment Harry dreaded.

The smirk was wiped off James face and he looked at Harry.

"Sirius of course...Right, he's the godfather!" James said.

"Harry, Sirius and Remus took you in right?"

"And Peter!" James chirped up.

"Yeah they did." harry lied smoothly. James of course believed him, Lily however was a bit suspicious.

She was sad she'll never get to actually meet her son. But she felt sadder when this is the best chance he'll get to meet his parents...And has to lie.

After James finished talking about quidditch Lily decided to ask something that has been bugging her.

"You said you stopped Voldemort from returning, what did you mean?"

Harry hesitated "In my first year he tried to get the philosophers stone-"

"What?"

"It's an elixir of life." lily replied "Created by Nicholas Flamel."

"Okay..." James said.

"Ron, Hermione, and I stopped him..."

"How?" Lily pressed.

"I had...Unusual years at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is a magical school. Of course it's unusual!" James reasoned.

"No, I mean like, defeating trolls, giant chess pieces, snakes, dragons, dementors, merpeople, and Voldemort."

Lily and James sat stunned. "Oh...Well you had a much more intresting year then we did." James said.

Lily glared at him. "This is a lot..."

Harry nodded "I know...So can you tell me about the prophesy now?" Lily groaned. James nodded. Sirius and Remus left when Harry finished telling them about the trip.

''I guess...The one with the power to defeat the dark will be born as the third month dies. The dark lord shall mark him as an equal...Something like that. We haven't heard it, Albus told us." Lily said.

"I have the power to kill him?" Harry asked shocked.

''Yes.'' Lilly whispered...


	16. Chapter 16

That night- Harry was lead into the guest room- Harry stayed awake all night. He couldn't sleep, he wouldn't sleep. He could kill Voldemort! But he didn't _want _too. He didn't know how. Harry Potter who couldn't even protect himself from muggle school bullies, could _kill_, _once an_d_ for all _the greatest dark wizard since Grindawald?

Now, Dumbledore had a lotttt to explain.

'That damned man!' Harry thought bitterly, he didn't know why he hated Dumbledore, his mentor so much, but he did.

That wasn't the only reason why Harry ddin't sleep that night, his nightmares.

He didn't want Lily and James waking up in the middle of the night because of his thrashing and screaming, and there was that tiny fact of seeing Cedric die right on front of him, oh and Voldemort rising to power again...But mostly because he would be embarrassed if his parents - whom he was meeting for the first time in his life- woke up because he had nightmares.

The sound from a bell broke Harry from his thoughts. He glanced at the wall clock and saw it was around 6. 'Who is that?' he thought, weren't they suppose to be in hiding, and only the...Secret keeper knew where they were.

'Of course...Pettigrew.' Harry felt immediate hatred and anger boil inside him. But he couldn't do anything, he hated not being able to not do anything.

Before he _could_ do anything he heard voices from downstairs.

"Peter, Hi." It was Lily.

"Hello Lily, James." Peter's nervous voice greeted.

"It's _James and Lily_! Why does every one say 'Lily and James'." Harry heard James say. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Get over it James." Lily said, Harry could just see her rolling her eyes.

"You wouldn't say that if-"

"Get over it!" Lily snapped in a quiet voice, but Harry still heard.

james grumbled a bit before his voice turned serious. "Voldemort found us."

"w-What...H-How." Harry could sense him shaking.

"You know I told you about our son that time-traveled?"

"Yes. Where is he?"

"Upstairs, still sleeping." Lily said.

"Well, we gave him vertisurum to make sure he's telling the truth, and he said me and lils die."

"W-Why is he alive?"

'Don't tell him, don't tell him, don't tell him' Harry thought desperately.

"Because I sacfrised myself for him." Lily said so quietly Harry almost missed it...Almost.

Harry swore very quietly...And colorful, then threw a pillow at a stack of books, which fell down, but thankfully Harry cast a quick pillowing charm, so they fell noiselessly.

Well that's one perk of sleeping with your wand under your pillow, or within reaching distant.

Pettigrew will sure tell Voldemort this! That Damned rat!' Harry thought. But before he could ponder over a solution any longer he heard foot steps coming up the stairs. Harry tried not to look sleepy, but the footsteps passed his room.

That's when Harry noticed it's still 6, he should be sleeping.

* * *

Unknown to Lily and James Potter, when Pettigrew left he went to the dark lords spot.

"My lord, I-I have news- important news." He stuttered, not looking into Voldemort's blood red eyes, he bowed so low he was literately kissing his masters pale feet.

"It better be Pettigrew." Voldemort snapped "Get up." He ordered.

Pettigrew looked up but avoided Voldemort's eyes.

"Well, what is it?"

"Er, Harry Potter my lord-"

"Who?"

"The Potter's unborn child. He has been sent here by a spell-"

"then I have failed to kill him?" Voldemort hissed, fear bubbled inside Pettigrew "Tell me everything."

Pettigrew nodded "I came over, Lily and James Potter told me that yesterday Harry Potter arrived out of mid-air in their house. They said he said that you my lord killed James and Lily, but failed to kill the boy."

"Why did I fail Wormtail!?"

"I-I'm not sure m'lord." He cowed back in fear "Lily said she saved him, but that's all I know. I swear."

"The boy arrive in 'mid-air'?"

"He time-travled my lord."

Voldemort chuckled, in a vicious way of course "You did well wormtail. Go fetch Severus Snape for me."

"Snape why-"

"Go wormtail!"

"Y-Y-Yes my-My lord."

...

"You wish to see me my lord?" Asked a silky voice, Severus Snape.

"I wish for your opinion Severus...I am aware of you and Lily Potter's-" Severus winced when he said 'Lily Potter' he still couldn't get use to that. "Relationship."

"'Relationship? My lord, we were only friends-"

"Yes I know. However Wormtail has brought me some _ valuable information." _

"What is it m'lord?"

Voldemort went onto explaining what wormtail said.

Severus grew pale, Lily died? No, he couldn't let that happen. Then a thought popped into his head...When Potter and Potter Jr die...Lily'll need someone to comfort her...He'll be there, like the old days.

"My lord...I think you should kill Potter-"

"I will!"

"Yes, but spare Lily."

"Why?"

"Because, she saved Harry Potter from dying, by letting you kill her...If you spare her then the boy will die."

"That doesn't make sense Severus! The boy will die if she is alive or dead! I do not know why I couldn't kill him before but I will do so this time..."

"Yes, however my lord...Lily ev-Potter" severus started wincing as he said 'Potter' and hoping Voldemort didn't catch him almost saying 'Evans' "Will be in despair, her baby and husband are both dead, she will have no one to turn to because Pettigrew-one of her 'friends- is a traitor, and Sirius and Remus would want revenge on him. She would be-"

'I get what you're saying Severus..." Voldemort cut him off, thinking for a bit "I shall spare Lily, but the boy and James Potter will die. You are dismissed."

Severus gave a stiff nod, and left the dimly lit chamber, smirking to himself.

* * *

1995

"Severus, I trust you bring news." Dumbledore commented as Snape strode into Albus Dumbledore's office.

"I have found out why the dark lord used that spell on Potter."

Dumbledore looked up "Please do tell."

"When that spell is cast with powerful force the longer you stay in time. The dark lord is hoping that Potter will stay in time forever, or at least end up somewhere he is, and be killed."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment "Thank you Severus, I shall inform the others." His voice was calm but with a hint of grave.

Harry Potter must return _alive _and complete the prophecy.


	17. Chapter 17

1995

Dumbledore walked into the gryffindor commom room, where they were staying. This wasn't going to be easy...Of course it wasn't! Albus could just picture their reactions.

Sirius and Remus would pale and try to lighten the mood while on the inside being deadly worried, Hermione and the Weasley siblings would go on about Harry going to make it through, and Molly would sob into Arthur's shirt. The Dursleys of course would sneer and not get it.

With a deep breath, Albus Dumbledore opened the door revealing Hermione-of course- reading, Ron talking to Ginny, Fred George and sirius talking about pranks, Remus and Tonks quietly exchanging small talk, Molly exchanging recipes with Petunia (She still hated them, but at least was civilized) and Artur rattling on about muggles with Dudley, and Vernon- who ignored him and sneered- Artur was so busy with his excitment he didn't even notice the weird looks he got from the two.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, everyone looked up, "I bring news, it has seems that Voldemort- the Weasleys flinched- sent Harry through time, not becuase-"

"Enough with the ruddy rhymes! Get on with it, the sooner he comes the faster we leave!" Vernon sneered, ignoring the glares everyone sent him.

Dumbledore smiled polity"He sent Harry through time because he was hoping..." Dumbledore hesitated "Harry would get stuck in time forever, or come back dead."

There was a deadly silence, until...Sirius said "But he has no idea if Harry will return alive, or be stuck in time forever." He looked up hopefully.

"The more powerful the spell is cast, the longer you are in time."

"B-But Harry's powerful...He could break it?" Ron asked her chocolate eyes were filled with fear.

"If he was powerful, then wouldn't he be back by now?" Vernon snapped.

'Actually, Harry cannot control the times. He wasn't the one to cast the spell, it doesn't matter weather he's powerful or not." Hermione said in her bossy know-it-all voice, which she doesn't normally do now.

Vernon turned purple, Dudley glared at her "No one asked you, bloody know-it-all."

Hermione flushed and turned her face, she's been called a know-it-all before, it still haunts her

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ron snapped glaring intensely at dudley.

"You can't tell him what to do...Just like you can't buy whatever you'd like with the money to have." Vernon smirked, but how wrong he was to say that...

Hell broke loose.

Ron's ears turned red. Artur and Molly blushed and Sirius jumped to his feet.

"Money isn't important! There are other things money can't buy!"

"Like what?" Vernon scoffed

"Like, a family! Happiness, love!" Molly answered also standing up. They don't need money, they had a family, people that cared about them, and happiness.

"Who needs that! Money keeps this family together." Dudley said snobbishly,

"Well you lot aren't a very good family are you?" Fred said.

"How dare-"

"No, how dare you! Money can't buy happiness. Yes, it can buy you things you'd like, a big house fancy car, latest technology. But it's a real family that matters! Someone who stick together, no matter what they are, a muggle, witch, wizard, heck even a bunny! You don't need money to be happy!" Remus preached, also standing up, he looked pointedly to Petunia.

"What about food, a home-"

"Who cares about that! Okay, everyone would want that, yes. But what about those who don't have them. I mean, I know what you did to Harry, and he didn't have money. But when he had a real family he was the happiest!" Sirius said, glaring at the Dursleys.

"That's because he doesn't have money." Dudley said smirking.

Did he really say that? "No money?" Hermione scoffed.

"The Potter vault_s _have over millons of gold. He owns three banks, his own, the Potter one and Lily and James one. But I bet, he would trade all that for his family back." Sirius said, and it was true, Harry would get the other two valuts when he was an adult, but at the moment he had the inheritants his parents left him.

After that there was silence.

"Professor, I read a bit more about this spell, it said...Harry could come back with some...Well I don't really know how to say it, but...A Side-effects?" Hermione said breaking the silence.

"Correct miss Granger, that and for the fact you could be lost forever is the other reasons that spell is illegal."

"What are they Hermione?" Ron asked, wincing because he knew it couldn't be good.

"He might forget who we are, and who he is."

"Like...What's the muggle thing called?" Sirius asked.

"Amnesia."

"That, won't be good."

"No, it won't." Hermione agreed.

"What else?" Molly asked

"Aside from death-"

"Death?"

"He-He could...Might, come back..."

"Dead." Dumbledore finished.

"B-But, he's the bloody boy-who-_lived!" _

Everyone gave Sirius a look.

"That was because of Lily." Remus said quietly. The Dursley were pretending not to listen, but everyone knew they were.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, Hogwarts won't be the same without the golden trio." George sniffed, pretending to cry dramatically.

"The Golden Trio?" Ron asked.

"Fred and George came up with that as you, Hermione, and Harry's name. You three are the Golden Trio. Always getting into trouble." Ginny explained.

"And we didn't know about this because...?"

"Because Know-It-all Granger, We just came up with it! Over the summer!"

Hermione glared at them, but Ron beamed.

"Don't tell Harry though-"

"He'll hex us to hell and back." George finished.

Sirius laughed knowing Harry would hex them.

* * *

Harry felt his scar burn like fire.

Voldemort was happy.

What would he be happy?

Harry knew. Pettigrew told him, damn that rat!

Wait...Why was he mad? He knew this would happen.

Then 'realization' (**I put the quotes around realization because to Harry it's obvious, he feels guilty) **flooded over Harry.

He was responsible for his parents death! He just had to tell them about Voldemort, Harry could've stop this. But no, instaed he agreed to take the potion.

Great, just great. Another thing to feel guilty about.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened.

It was now around eight. How long has Harry been thinking?

Lily walked in her eyes were red, as though she's been recently crying. She seemed startled Harry was up, James usually slept for hours.

Though she seemed startled that Harry was awake.

"Oh, I didn't think-"

Harry waved it off, not really in the mood. He didn't know why though.

"i WAS- ahem- wondering if, you knew...Anything about Sev-Snape." She asked

Harry looked up "Severus Snape?"

Lily nodded.

"He's...Teaching potions at Hogwarts." Harry said after hesitation.

Lily smiled slightly. "I don't know if you know this...I doubt Sirius would tell you, but Sev use to be my best friend..."

"Thats- What?"

Lily giggled "I knew Paddy wouldn't tell you. Severus was my best friend, he introduced me to the wizarding world. Well, it's a long story... He was spying on me and Tuney-"

"'Tuney'?"

"Petunia, my sister. That was my nickname for her."

Harry mentally grinned, he would have to use that against her sometimes.

"He saw me do magic, and told me I was a witch, though I took it as an insult because- well I'm muggle-born. We started talking though, and soon he was my friend. Then best friend. He ended up in Slytherin and me Gryffindor. He got into the dark arts, and made friends with wanna be death eaters. Well, he called me a 'mudblood' in fifth year, when the Marauders were picking on him-"

"What?"

"Right, damn that man! Of course he wouldn't tell you that! Merlin I'll kill him." She muttered darkly "I'm sure you know the Marauders are prankers-" Harry nodded "Snape was their favorite target. I usually stood up to him, and because James had this insane crush on me, they stopped- when I was around- this one time, I helped Snape, he was embarrassed."

Harry tried to imagine snape being embarrassed, he could see it, a fifteen year old version of Snape, blushing deep red which stood out against his pale face.

"And called you a...Well, you know." Harry supplied.

Lily nodded biting on her lower lip. Then she sighed in frustration;

"Your hair!" She moaned "Why the heck did you inherit James's birds nest?"

Harry rolled his eyes "I like my hair thanks."

Lily copied him and rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, Lily said; "Oh, I know what spell Voldemort used."

"You do? Do you know the counter-"

"Actually, um...It rather hard to explain."

Harry could tell she didn't want to tell him. But he needed to know! Harry tried not to get snappish, what if he lose his temper and his mother would hate him.

Harry looked at her, giving her a look that said 'I know you don't want to tell me.'

She sighed "You have no control over this. It's how much power that's put into the curse. The more power, the longer you'll be traveling."

"I've been gone for months! Fifth year already started! Voldemort could be plotting Dumbledores death with me out of the way! I-"

"Not a lot of time has past since you were gone." She said gently trying to calm her son.

"It- really?"

"Yes, time travel is-" She let out a long breath "Confusing."

Harry nodded.

Lily giggled a bit. "Last night me and James were-''

"Um, I don't really want to know." Harry teased lightly.

Lily pursed her lips but then smiled "Nothing like _that! _We were talking. He was acting like a five year old that just got his first broom, because you have my eyes."

Harry smiled, he remembered Sirius, Remus, and basically everyone saying he had his mothers eyes.

"Yeah, so I've heard."

They talked a bit more, basically Lily telling him about their years at Hogwarts. So, it turned out that Lily and James got to together in seventh year, and Lily hated James since they met at kings cross.

Harry felt great about getting to know his parents. Alice and Frank were usually the only friends his mother had and there mental at the moment. Sirius and Remus only knew Lily, like actual Lily not that red head James had an insane crush on, for one year.

"So what do you think everyone back in 1995 will be doing?"

"I'm not sure, trying to figure out how to get me back? But, I don't think they even know what spell Voldemort used."

Lily nodded frowning, but secretly she couldn't help but feel happy, she's getting to know her son.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: I NEED VOTES!**

Right well, I don't know what to write next... (Cries for five years)

Vote for one of these;

a) Harry leaves now and goes to the future.

b) Lily and James tell Harry about their Hogwarts years (I'll be making stuff up FYI)

c) Pettigrew meets Harry, the two have a private talk...Or argument


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, 'c' was picked.**

"I'm going to make breakfast. Peter's coming over for breakfast though." Harry nodded but on the inside he was screaming.

'_THAT DAMNED RAT! AFTER ALL THEY'VE DONE FOR HIM, HE BETRAYED THEM? BLOODY COWARD! GOT SIRIUS LOCKED UP IN AZKABAN! LIVING WITH MY BEST FRIEND'S FAMILY! BRINGING VOLDEMORT BACK! MAKING MY LIFE BLOODY HELL!_

Harry glared daggers at the wall when Lily left.

Though half the stuff Pettigrew did wouldn't have succeeded if Harry knew more, was smarter...

Voldemort was after HIM! Not his parents, but like Cedric they were just there, caught in the act.

No, it was not Harry's fault Pettigrew went dark,but it was his, Harry that is, fault that Voldemort wants him dead.

Damn that prophesy. He needed to hear the full version though.

Merlin's beard! Life's hard. For the second time this morning Harry set a pillow on fire, then repaired it.

The door opened and James came in, "Peter wants to meet you." He said some what awkwardly.

Harry nodded, and got up, James moved to the side and Pettigrew came into view.

Resisting the urge to glare and pull out his wand Harry smiled politely- or as polity as he could-

"Blimey, you look a lot like James." He said gawking at Harry.

"So I've heard."

'Well, um Wormtail you wanted to talk to Harry, privately?"

"Uh, y-yes P-Prongs. O-O-Order duties. You k-know?" He stuttered, and started perspiring.

"Okay?" He said concerned for Peter's sudden change in act.

He closed the door, and Peter put up a silencing charm, Harry took out his wand and had it pointed at Pettigrew before he could even turn back around.

"You know?" He asked.

"No, I just felt like hexing you from hell and back." harry said

"Why?'

"Don't play dumb, coward!"

Pettiigrew's unconvincing fake bewildered face turned into an evil sinister smirk, also pulling out his wand.

"I wouldn't try anything, if I were you." Pettigrew said idly.

'Why not?" Harry challenged,

"Because I'll curse you, the dark lord taught me himself."

"Well you must feel proud-" Pettigrew nodded smugly but Harry continued "Being Voldemort-" Pettigrew flinched "Puppet."

"H-How dare you? The dark lord treats us with respect!"

"So, when he uses unforgivable on you lot, it's out of respect?"

"We-We deserve them." He said quietly,

''So, a slight mistake causes for a voldemort's crucio? Has Dumbledore ever done that when the order makes mistakes."

'Dumbledore's weak."

"Ahhhh And you're not?"

"Ho-How dare you? I am not weak! I am-"

"A coward. Admit it, you're too weak. You're afraid that Voldemort'll torture you, or kill you, if you decline being a death eater."

"Tell me about the future." He said quietly, Harry knew he did not have a reply.

"Why should I?"

"I'll make you." He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry's head.

''Ohhhh. I'm so scared of a bloody rat!"

"You should be." Wormtail snarled.

"But sadly I'm not." Harry said with mock sadness.

"You've god three seconds boy!" warned wormtail.

"You know, I could always warn the order that you're the traitor."

Wormtail smirked "You wouldn't do that."

"No?"

"You'll change the future."

_Damn, If I tell them Pettigrew's the traitor, then Voldemort wouldn't have gone after my parents- therefore, causing him NOT to lose his powers... But I'll be with my parents...You'll proabaly still be in hinding, if Voldemorts alive... More will die... _And Harry couldn't do that.

"I'll tell you something Pettigrew..."

"Good, good. Tell me something about the future."

Harry suppressed a smirk, 'You're still a coward! _Expelliarmus!"_

Pettigrew squeaked in fear, as his wand flew out of his wand, and into Harry's.

"Now, get the hell put of here." Harry's voice was fierce, and cold...Harry was reminded of Voldemort's voice...No! He was _nothing _like that snake!

Wormtail looked at Harry- even if he tried to hide it, Harry saw the fear.

Wordlessly Harry walked pass Pettigrew-both wands in his hands- bumping the rat with his shoulder.

Pettigrew knew he had no choice but to follow, so he did.

Harry walked into the kitchen trying to look like nothing happened- Thank the Dursleys for that, he was a very good actor-

"Hiyaaaaaa!' James grinned

Harry smiled back slightly. Once Pettigrew was at the door, he glanced at Harry.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I can't stay for breakfast."

"Awww! Why not." James moaned.

"My mum just sent me a patrounus. She's sick."

"Again?" Lily asked concerned.

"Yeah..."

"Maybe you should get her to Mungo's."

"Yeah...Bye."

"Pet-er, you dropped your wand." Harry said almost saying 'Pettigrew' , Harry discreetly dropped the rats wand when they were talking.

"Thanks B-Arry? Right?" He said too almost saying 'Boy'

"Harry. Ewww... Barry? Like Merlin Pete. Barry?" James grimaced.

"Right Sorry." He quickly steeped out the door.

"what's Mungos?" harry asked

"Right, uh...What is it Lils?"

"Doctors, is a wizard hospital."

Harry nodded. And sat down, on a seat James pulled out for him.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was enjoying himself, he now knew some of the pranks the Marauders pulled, and that Lily hated James since first year- but that changes in seventh year.

Harry was dreading when he'd leave, he never wanted this moment to end. Unknown to him Lily and James were dreading that moment as well.

And a thought crossed Harry's mind, he did magic! He did magic! And now he'd be expelled. But how could he be expelled when he wasn't even in his own time. Fudge'll have to believe Voldemort's back! Why else would he be here?

Suddenly a bright light filled the kitchen and Harry left, leaving behind two frowning parents.

* * *

Harry landed on his feet- thankfully- however the impact left shuddering slightly.

Harry looked around he was in a sitting room, and...He had two wands pointed at him.

"Uh, Hi?"

"Who are you?" Demanded a woman, she had elbow length fiery red hair- weasley red- and familiar brown eyes, Harry looked at her, she seemed familiar... The other was someone familiar too she had bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Mrs. Wesaley?" Harry asked to the red haired one.

"What?"

"Uh...What year is this?"

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Whoa..."

"Can you tell me what year this is? Please?"

"It's 2018...You've time-traveled."

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Ginny-"

"GINNY? Merlin you look..."

"Like mum?" Ginny said coldly arching an eyebrow. Harry blushed, of course Ginny wouldn't want to be compared to her mother.

"Only...Prettier?"

She scoffed "Thanks Potter."

"I'm Hermione."

"'Mione? Blimey."

"Wait! How do we really know you're Harry?"

"Well...Bishop, castle, and knight?" Harry said referring to first year, the giant chess bored.

"What?" Ginny asked as Hermione said "It really is Harry.''

''So, how'd you get here?"

"Erm. Where am I?" Harry asked

"Potter Manor, now don't ask any questions yet, first tell us how you got here."

"Right."

* * *

1995

"He's in 2018 now." Dumbledore said.

"The future!?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley."

"This means he'll have to change some things." Remus said,

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded gravely,

"Oh, I hope it's not any deaths." Molly said her voice laced with fear,

"We will find out soon." Hermione said.

"Unless he's dead or never comes back." Vernon sneered.

Everyone- minus Dumbledore and Snape- glared daggers at him...

Oh what a long night tonight will be.

A.N. **crappy chapter :/**


	21. Chapter 21

**Spoiler!**

Harry told Ginny and Hermione how he got here, their reactions were exactly how he expected it to be.

Ginny: I don't remember that.

Hermione: Of course you don't Gin, that's not how time travel works.

Ginny: Well sor-_ry _, "Mione, do you know what spell he's been sent here with?

Hermione: Of course, and it looks like our futures will be changing soon...

Harry: What'd you mean?

Hermione: The spell that sent you here...Well let's say...If you come to the future you would have to change some things...

Harry/Ginny: What will I/He have to change?

Harry/Ginny: *Looks at each other*...*Blushing*

Hermione: *Smiles* I suppose we'll wait for Ron and out Harry to come?

Ginny: What if Harry's gone by them!? Let us tell him.

Hermione: I don't know...

Ginny: Pleaseeeeeee

Hermione: Alright.

Harry had some questions of his own too.

"Okay, can someone explain what's happening?''

"'Course, but we can't tell you _everything." _Ginny said.

"Yeah, but um, first...Ginny, can we write the things we'll tell him down? So we can separate the things he has to know with the things he can't?"

"Yeah, sure...Um, Harry before you ask Teddy- Your godson- is coming over, so while we write you can...Talk or whatever."

"Who's son is he?"

"All in good time."

"Okay, where are me and Ron?"

"Auror mission. Yes, you two are aurors." Harry grinned, he wouldn't mind being an auror.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but the door opened, revealing a tall boy who looked 21, he had blue hair and amber eyes.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hello Teddy." Ginny smiled as she kissed the boy- Teddy- on the cheek.

"Hey 'Mione."

Hermione hugged him then he noticed Harry.

"What-"

"Harrywas being reckless-"

"Voldemort sent me here!" Harry said

"hmph. 15 year old Harry was sent through time by Voldemort." Hermione said

"What? You're 15 year old Harry?"

"Yeah..."

"Wicked. I'm Teddy Lupin."

"Lupin?"

"Yep, my parents are Remus and Dora Tonks."

"Dora?"

"You haven't met her yet I see."

"Wait...Where is Remus? And Sirius?"

"Uh...About that...Harry I'm really sorry, but we need to decide what to tell you."

"Wait, There not dead are they?" No one answered

"They're dead?" harry whispered...

"I'm really sorry Harry" Hermione said.

Everything seemed to freeze, Harry dropped onto a bright red chair, and put his head in his hands, Hermione and Ginny left and Teddy also say by Harry staring into nothing.

After a while Teddy spoke.

"I lost my mother as well."

That got Harry's attention, Teddy was shocked to find Harry NOT crying, but his eyes held tears.

"Did I-" he broke off, his voice was thick and horse, Harry cleared his throat then continued. "Did I know her?"

"Yes, she was Tonks." He saw Harry's confused looks and asked "What day was it, when you were sent?"

"Um, 1995 June 25."

"Ahhh, you haven't met her yet. She works for- well, Ginny and 'Mione will tell you."

Harry nodded. After a few moments of silence Ginny and Hermione came back in.

"We've decided what we'll tell you." Ginny stated

"And, we don't want to change history much, so please follow these in order,"

'Alright..."

"Um, This is just info the past would want to know. Fist,

Mum and Dada have a total of 12 grandchildren-"

"Was that important?" Harry asked, did everyone really need to know how many grandchildren Molly and Arthur have?

"Wouldn't this count as 'important' to Molly Weasley?" Ginny asked rhetorically

"Right, carry on."

Smiling Hermione read on.

"the deaths you can stop. I'm going to say this from 1995 to 1997 in order." She hesitated for a long moment before starting again

"1. Sirius Black in the department of my stories June 18, he fell through the veil of death, Bellatrix sent a stunner at him, and he fell."

"What was he even doing in the DOM?"

"Um, we can't say, but give this letter to Dumbledore he'll decide whether or not to tell you." Ginny said, Harry scowled

"Hedwig died-''

"What? Why?"

"Death eaters, July 27 1997-"

"But how can I save her from death eaters?" Harry asked, though he couldn't believe his beloved and rather sassy owl died.

"Well, on the 26 you could send her to the borrow and she'll stay there, away from the death eaters.''

"Does it get worse?"

"I'm sorry Harry."

"It's okay...Go on.''

Alastor Moody-"

"What? Mad-Eye Moody died?"

"It was a shock yes."

Harry shook his head refusing to cry, how many people would die?

"He- er- was killed my Voldemort himself on 27 July 1997, you see, people went to get you from the Dursleys to move you too the borrow-"

"Why couldn't I just go, why'd I need security?"

"We'll get to that, just let us list the deaths please?"

"Go on."

"And we were ambushed, Dobby-"

'What? But he's...Dobby he can't..."

ginny walked over to Hrary and sat by him, Teddy remained at the end of the couch, silently mourning as well.

''Killed by Bellatrix she hurled a knife at him, March 1998."

"And then those who died at the Battle of Hogwarts May 2, 1998...

Fred Weasley explosion, Remus Lupin Dolohov- killing curse, Tonks Bellatrix's killing curse."

Harry sat in stunned silence, he could not stop the tears now...Everyone gone...Dead...

(A.N. I did not put Dumbledore's or Severus's name because they need to die...Oy, don't get mad at me, I love them! I don't want them to die...Okay, personally I hate snape, don't judge me, jeez)

After a few more minutes of silence Hermione said, "We need to hurry, we'll tell you everything you can know, and when you get back to your time give these to the respectable people." Harry nodded and wiped his handed Harry 6 letters.

One for, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape, Molly and Arthur and one bearing information.

The rest of the afternoon Harry was told that, he got a vision from Tom brining him to the DOM, and them found out about horcruxes, and where to find them. But Harry promised to wait until he's 17 and go with Ron and Hermione to get them, they'd just be prepared this time, he also found out about Dumbledore's siblings and his secrets- including the hallows, and Umbrdge the D.A.

Harry wasn't told about the half-blood prince- but he was told was _Sectumsempra meant, _but not where he learnt it from- he was not told about him being a horcrux, or that Snape is good, nor who they all ended up with, and what the prophecy is about.

That night Harry swore he'd fix this, that he'd save everyone he could.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Harry woke up and got ready, he saw the letters that were suppose to go to Ron and Hermione, but he couldn't read it...Do not give into ze temptation! (A.N. I had too! BTW, when you read the previous line, read it with a creepy french accent) He thought.

"Yes, you're awake! Alright, Older Harry and Ron...Or anyone except for Teddy, will not know that you're here." Ginny said

"Why?"

"It could mess with time-"

"How?"

"Oh, I don't know! Let me have this adventure jeez."

"Sorry?"

"You haven't change at all." She shook her head.

"Good to know."

Ginny smiled, "You know, it is essential to do and follow through with everything we told you? In the exact order and everything?"

"Yeah."

"And, that letter to Mum and Dad, it's from Fred."

Harry froze "Fred, but I thought-"

"Died? Yes, but we have a portrait room, filled with everyone who died- and no, I'm sorry, you can't go in there, there are some people who were meant to die in there-"

"Meant to? But if I can save them-"

"You can't, trust me, they need to die, for the greater good, as Albus would say."'

"Dumbledore? Where IS Dumbledore?"

"Hogwarts." Ginny lied smoothly, it wasn't really a lie thought, right? His portrait is in Hogwarts, he's still the same ol' Albus Dumbledore, only he's trapped in a painting... Right?

Harry nodded not knowing what to say.

"You, my friend, need food." Ginny stated grabbing him by his arm and pulling him down the stairs.

"You sound like ." Harry groaned

"Huh? It sounds weird when you call mum ' '."

"I always call her that." Harry said

''Yeah but now, it's Molly, or you'll get force fed."

"What?'

"Mum said if you didn't call her 'Molly' now, she'll...No not 'Force feed' that's only if you skip meals- which you do a lot- if you call her ' ' it's I get to hex you."

"Er...Lovely. And, how are things in the future?"

"Oh you know, grand. Great, brilliant. Death eaters are still out there though- this time, the ministry wasn't stupid, the auror made every caught death Eater drink vertisurum, and every suspected death eater as well."

''Fudge still the minister?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"So no?'

"I never said that. It could be Fudge, or dad, or George, hell maybe Fred came back as a ghost and is now the minister!"

"I take it, this topic is over?"

"Yep." She grinned cheekily,

Then Hermione came through the door, panting as though she just ran.

"Why didn't you flew." Harry asked

"We live next door. Anyway.'' She moved on before Harry could respond "I made a spell."

"You created _the_ spell?"

"Yes!" She squealed

"What spell?"

"A spell that can get you back to your time."

"I thought you said that was impossible!" Ginny said

"No, I said it didn't exists. So, I stayed up all night creating one!"

then Harry noticed her hair was tousled, she had slight dark marks under her eyes, and she was wearing the same thing as she did yesterday.

"You can send me back?"

"Yes." She beamed, then her smile faltered "Unless, the spell goes wrong, then they'll be side-effects..."

"It doesn't matter, just please, try."

"Do you have all the stuff?"

Harry check his pockets and sure enough the letters and the pouch with his stuff were there.

_ "Renvoyez_ _moi_"(Rem- Vo- Yez)

A burst of silver light filled the room, then Harry Potter was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N Last** chapter

Harry felt like he was being sucked down a tube, it was like apperating, but it wasn't as...Uncomfortable.

After what felt like forever, Harry appeared in the Gryffindor common room.

Everyone (Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Fred &amp; George, Sirius, Remus, Molly &amp;Arthur, Tonks, Moody,and the Dursleys) just stared in shock at Harry

"Um, okay...No 'Welcome back'? Or 'I'm glad you're not dead'?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"How do we know you're the real Harry Potter?" Moody growled

"Me and Hermione used a time-turner back in third year to save Sirius and Buckbeak."

There were a shouts of 'Harry!' and 'Welcome back mate!' then Harry found himself being hugged by almost everyone.

"I'll go inform Albus and Snape."

"Okay, mate, how was the future? Are we famous, did we open a joke shop? A successful shop?" The twins asked together.

"I think, we should wait until the professors get here." Tonks said.

''Tonks, did you just call Dumbledore and Snape 'Professors'?" Sirius asked amused

"Hey, Remy's rubbing off on me."

"Thank you _Nymphy,"  
_

Tonks glared at Remus before remembering Harry didn't know her, or she thought Harry didn't know her.

"Wotcher Harry, I'm-"

"Nymphadora Tonks, who would most likely hex anyone who calls her 'Nymphadora'."

Tonks beamed. While Sirius said "So, you two met in the future?"

"Something like that." Harry said slowly, he then realized Sirius, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Moody would find out they'll die. Harry felt as though someone dumped ice cold water on him- far worse than walking into a ghost.

It felt like an eternity to everyone else for the two professors and Moody to come back, it was too fast for Harry's liking, he was willing to stall this for as long as he can.

Once everyone was seated Dumbledore was about to speak but the Uncle Vernon spoke first.

'He's back, when can we go home?"

Harry was shocked he hadn't noticed the Dursleys, but then he remembered what Hermione said last year...

"How- Muggles can't see hogwarts..."

"You remembered me saying that?" Hermione asked shocked

"You know Mione, we _do _pay attention to you...At times." Ron said rolling his eyes along with Harry.

Dumbledore chuckled and said "I placed a charm on them, muggles can see Hogwarts with the headmasters approval."

"Wait, when did you do that- that- freakishness, on my family, and why do you keep calling us Muggles?" Vernon asked annoyed

"I placed a charm on the portkey, that was transferred to you when you touched it. And a muggle is a non-magical person. And to answer your previous question, you will return to private drive tomorrow." The Dursleys would have been happy they can go home, but the fact that they had a spell on them, without knowing it ruined that. And as Uncle Vernon would say- if he was not surrounded by 'freaks' "You lot have a freakish name for us _normal people, _you treat us like we're the freaks."

"Now, welcome back Harry." Dumbledore smiled,

Harry nodded his head in reply, not wanting to speak. He glanced around the room...His eyes landed on Ginny- who was next to him...unblushing! Wow...She got hot! Harry wanted to get to know her, and he would.

"Can you tell us some things about the future?"

"Yeah-"

"How many grand-babies do we have?" Molly asked.

Harry smiled sightly, Ginny was right. "12."

Molly squealed, and hugged Arthur, the Weasley kids however, frowned.

"Can you tell us how much kids we each have?" Bill asked

Harry looked at Dumbledore, he did avoid Harry's eyes, but nodded slightly to say 'Tell them'.

"Bill you have 3-"

"3? I suppose you can't say who the mother is?'

"No, sorry."

''It's alright Harry- we all know a certain french lady, who has taken a fancy to Billy." George said slyly.

Bill turned red, while Hermione,and Molly frowned in disgust, Ginny however made a barfing face behind her hands.

"Does Charlie give up dragon? And get kids?" Molly asked hopefully

"Is that likely?" Harry challenged "But, Percy had two kids-"

''He'll come back?" Arthur asked sharply, seeing as Molly's face paled and she avoided eyes.

"Yes."

Molly teared up a bit, but motioned for Harry to go on.

"George has 2, Ron has 2, and Ginny has 3."

"I don't get kids?" Fred asked.

Harry didn't reply, how could he?

"Could- Could you tell us who died?" Ron asked slowly.

"We could fix it!" Hermione said cheerfully, but on the insides she was hoping Harry wasn't feeling guilty.

"Right." Harry couldn't say who died...He took out the note- with all the information on it, and handed it to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore heaved a sigh, and most were shock to see the headmasters eyes fill with tears.

"The first person who...Died is, Sirius" Sirius looked to Harry, he had an unreadable expression on, Remus's eyes were shut tight, Tonks gasped, and Molly has a tear or two running down her face. Ginny took Harry's hand in hers, he felt a shock run through his body.

"Next is, Alastor.'' Tonks buried herself into Remus. Though it seemed so fake, Mad-eye, the unstoppable solider died?

"Was I fighting?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry, and Harry remembered that Hermione told him, only he could fix this, he could get help, but he'd have to come up with the plans. So, it only made sense that Hermione didn't right how they died.

"Yes." Harry answered, "You were killed by- by Voldemort himself."

Surprising everyone, Mad-eye laughed. "It only means I'm a threat to him."

Everyone couldn't help but smile.

"Who killed me?" Sirius asked.

"Bellatrix."

"Wha- damn. I lost a battle with her."

"Isn't she in Azkaban?" Bill asked.

"12 death eaters escaped, later on."'

"Brilliant.'' Hermione said sarcastically.

"Please keep going Albus." Arthur said.(A.N. I'm not including Dobby or Hedwig cause, Harry'll fix that on his own)

"Then there's the final battle."

Everyone sat straighter, Harry subconsciously put an arm around Ginny, she leaned into him.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, "Tonks, Remus, and Fred."

"NO!" Molly shouted, she then suddenly started sobbing and pulled Fred into a bone crushing hug, The weasleys all got up and surrounded themselves around Fred, George looked broken as did Arthur, beyond repair. Harry felt oddly lonely when Ginny left his side.

Hermione scooted over to Harry, she looked like she wanted to comfort her brother-in-all-but-blood but decided against it, though Harry pulled her into a hug, she latched onto him, and cried on his shoulder, Remus and Tonks and Sirius had arms around each other.

It was hard to believe it, they would all die, but no...Harry would fix this, all of this.

When everyone calm down they all turned to Harry.

"How are we going to fix the future?"

**Well, I might make a squeal, but not for a while, and don't hate me if I don't.**

**I read over this a while ago, and...I suck. Like omg, I'm apologize, I got a few facts wrong, i left out words, and misspelled some things, and I have sucky grammar. **


End file.
